Wrong Earth, Kryptonian
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Diana was having a great life till Clark Kent came along. Hold on! Not Clark Kent/Superman, her lover. But yes, it is Clark Kent/Superman… just not HER Kal. Now who is this stranger claiming to be Clark and what does he want?
1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Author's note:** This story takes place in an alternate universe of 'Turning Back Time'. All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off DC/WB movies and CW TV shows / The New 52 series. No copyright infringement intended.

This is going to be funny! So enjoy!

* * *

 **Wrong Earth, Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 1 - Who are you?**

It was not everyday Diana woke up to an empty bed, Clark's side cold. It was even rare for him to wake up before her. Clark loved sleeping in so much that he often got late for work. Of course, even Superman deserved a break once in a while.

Diana moaned when she opened her eyes to see that Clark wasn't present in the room, the sheets cold along her arm as her arms sought him out. Sighing, she heard the shower running. Pushing the sheets away, she stood up, stretching her stiff shoulders, all thanks to the workout she had with Clark in the bed last night. Smiling at the thought, she made her way towards the bathroom.

Clark stood there, his back towards her, rinsing off the shampoo, water smoothly gliding over his back. He could hear her heart beating fast, but he didn't turn around. He grinned when he felt Diana touching his back, tracing invisible patterns over his wet skin. She then placed her hands over his waist from behind and pulled him towards her.

Chuckling, he spoke, "Good morning, my love!"

Diana kissed his shoulder before murmuring, "Morning! Why did you wake up so early?"

Clark turned around in her arms and placed his hands over her waist, smiling he said. "You forgot? I told you I was heading to Smallville to fix Pa's tractor... Again. Rao! I should just get him a new one already. And why are _you_ up so early?"

He bent his head and placed his forehead against hers. "You forgot I've a big meeting today! One that I can't miss."

"Yup! You don't get to meet the president everyday!" Clark joked and pecked her lips quickly. But Diana quickly threw her arms around his neck, pulled his head down and deepened the kiss.

When Clark broke the kiss and she moaned out loud, but he only kissed the tip of her nose and stepped away. "Important meeting," he reminded her before getting out of the shower, grabbing a towel, blowing her a kiss and walking away.

Diana let out a sigh. If only they could keep everything aside and just be Clark and Diana for a while. No League, no ambassador work, not being a princess or a reporter. Just them. Oh! How she wished that would happen!

Once she was done, Diana stepped out, all the while using the towel to dry her hair. She could smell the heavenly scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. How lucky was she. Clark would always make sure she had a healthy breakfast before she left to work every day. Like today, for instance. He had a habit of pampering her, not that she ever complained. Life as a princess hadn't been like this on Themyscira. She was a warrior there, just that.

Clark never hurried with his breakfast. But today things were different and Diana wondered if Clark had other plans before going to Smallville.

They had plans with their friends that evening. Hal had invited them all for drinks. But first Clark was going down to Smallville to fix the tractor, and then he had something to take care of. A ring, to be precise. He had managed to get hold of Feminum, the same material Diana's bracers were made from. And the stone was a rare diamond he had found during one of the space journeys. Impossible to break, strong enough to shatter a skull into pieces on impact. It suited his girl. He had managed to figure out a way to use Kelex to put it together. And he wanted absolutely no interruption. Seeing as Diana would be busy till evening, he could easily get the job done.

With a big smile and a really loud kiss, he said his goodbyes and took off. Diana simply shook her head as she finished her breakfast. Once she was done, she grabbed her handbag and flew out of the balcony.

* * *

Diana flew straight to the Themysciran embassy enjoying the pleasant weather. Her PA, Emma and security personnel, Crew were waiting for her at Emma's desk. Diana had tried to convince Emma that she didn't need security, and that she could take care of herself. Her secretary had just smiled and told her that it was to protect others. Diana knew what Emma was saying. Yes, others needed protecting from her. And Crew also took care of the PR; the man was an expert when it came to such things. Like how he had managed to fix a meeting with the president so soon was a surprise to many.

When Diana walked in, Crew bowed down a little, "Good morning, Princess!"

"Good morning, Crew, Emma!" Diana said as she made her way towards her office.

"Good morning," Emma called out cheerfully. "I have your Iced Black Tea Lemonade here and your files regarding the meeting with the president are on your desk. Princess, Mr. Wayne called."

Diana smiled and shook her head slightly. Emma was the perfect PA she could have ever asked for. But Bruce? Why now?

"What did Mr. Wayne want now?"

"There's a masquerade ball being hosted by Mrs. Wilkins next Friday, and Mr. Wayne wanted to know if you had a date for the evening."

Diana frowned. She had already made plans with Clark next Friday. It was a double date with Kara and Barry. She couldn't just cancel that, could she?

"Send Mr. Wayne my best regards," Diana started as she gathered her files. "And let him know I have to turn down the invite due to prior commitments."

"Will do, Princess. Are we ready to leave now?"

"Yes." Diana nodded as she turned around and made her way out of the office.

* * *

Almost three hours later, Diana stepped out of the White House with Emma and Crew. The meeting took longer than expected. The first lady had joined them and they were discussing the charities for the orphans that Diana was taking part in. Diana returned making new friends. It was good to know people understood and appreciated what she was trying to do.

Crew was leading her towards the car when Diana heard a loud voice call out her name. Her _nickname_ to be precise.

"Di! Wait!"

Diana turned around to see who it was. The only person who called her 'Di' was Clark and it didn't sound like him at all. Clark's voice sounded like a rich baritone with a hint of a Texas drawl. This sounded deeper with a stronger accent. When she turned around she saw a tall, slender man running towards her.

"Diana!" he called out loudly again.

"Princess, do you know this man?" Crew asked quickly, when Diana shook her head, he stood in front of her protectively. As the man approached them, Crew spoke firmly, "Sir, I'm going to have to stop you here. The Princess does not wish to meet anyone today. If you are with the press, please fix an appointment at the embassy."

"No, no. Wait!" The man shouted after them. "Di! It's me. Clark!"

This caught Diana's attention. She stiffened and turned around to look at the person more clearly. Carefully looking at him, she noticed he didn't look like her Clark at all. Maybe just the hair and the eyes, but he was surely not her Kal.

"Crew, Emma, give me a minute alone with this gentleman. Please, be seated in the car. I'll join you shortly."

"But, Princess—" Crew started, but was cut off when Diana looked at him and shook her head. He apologized and walked away.

Diana turned towards the man and asked him, "Why do you address me with such familiarity? We are not acquainted."

The man let out a laugh. "You gotta be kidding me! Di, it's me. Clark. Clark Kent. _Superman_!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2- Stranger with a Familiar Name

**A/N:** Before we start, I want to thank Superwonderlove, Cajun Strong Man 2 ArtimuosJackson, Aryan229, ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE, Anianka35, Deia Silva, phyrephly and SMWW for reading and leaving a review!

 **Superwonderlove** \- You'll find out more in this and the next chapter! Thanks for reading! =]

 **Cajun Strong Man 2** \- Precisely! Infinite Earths exist in the Multiverse.

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Sorry, couldn't help but ask, Lois? Where? I never mentioned any Clark obsessed with Lois. Maybe with Diana but never with Lame.

 **Aryan229** \- I think you saw him in the start. =] He'll be back soon!

 **ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE** and **SMWW** \- Thanks!

 **Anianka35** \- You'll find out more soon. But yes, he is Clark! =]

 **Deia Silva** \- Here's more! Thanks for reading, Drea! =]

 **phyrephly** \- Thanks! Hope you like this too!

* * *

Before you start reading, here's something I want you to do! Imagine the following actors as these characters, this will help you visualize the characters better.

 **Diana Prince / Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot**

 **Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman - Henry Cavill**

 **The other Clark Kent - Tyler Hoechlin**

On with the chapter, folks!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Stranger with a Familiar Name**

Diana looked at the man with a straight face before she turned and walked away. She startled when she felt an arm on her hand holding her back. She seethed at this mans casual attitude towards her. How dare he! Diana turned around, her mouth set in a grim line. She glared at where his hand held her before throwing a punch at him, which he expertly stopped with his other hand. Diana's eyes widened, he was fast but her reflexes were faster than his. She jumped and kicked him on the chest, making him fly back and crash into a street-lamp.

Crew had already stepped out of the car and he was eyeing her in horror. "Princess, did he just—"

"He's alive! Get back to the embassy! I have to take care of something!" saying that, she took to the air, not before looking back at the man in time to see him stand up. The lamp was broken and he stood there, just dusting his jacket. Before he could follow her, she flew away quickly and headed straight at Smallville.

* * *

Landing just off the main house, she kept praying that Clark wouldn't be here. She had just hit a man and there was barely a scratch to show for it. And why did he keep calling her Di. What if he knew their secret and was blackmailing her? How had he found out? Who could he be?

Diana spotted Pa Kent standing in the fields with the tractor. It looked broken again because of all the smoke it was emitting. Going into the house first, she greeted Martha and headed straight to the room she shared with Clark. Diana changed into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked out to see Jonathan.

Diana wondered if Clark had been here earlier, if he had, the tractor would have been fixed by now. She walked towards the broken tractor quickly and spoke, "Pa, hello! What happened to the tractor? I thought Kal came over to fix it earlier."

Jonathan turned around with a smile. Giving her a quick hug, he said, "Hi, honey! He did come over and this damn thing was working just fine. Clark left after eating the pie Martha baked."

"The whole pie?" Diana asked in disbelief. He wouldn't do that. She loved Ma's pies just as much, and her Kal would save some for her.

Jonathan chuckled. "Just half the pie. He left the rest for us."

"How generous of him." Diana grinned. "Let me help you, Pa. What can I do?"

"No, Diana. I'll just wait till Clark gets here!"

"I insist. What can I do to help?"

Jonathan finally gave in. "Think you can lift this thing?"

Diana looked at the tractor once before smiling. "Sure can." She bent down, grabbed the tractor and lifted it up. Jonathan quickly got to work as Diana held it up in the air.

Martha was working in the kitchen when she saw the tractor floating in the air. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Diana and Jonathan in the fields. She quickly ran out through the backdoor and made her way towards them.

"Jonathan!" Martha called out loudly, making both her husband and Diana turn towards her.

"What is it, darling?" Jonathan asked his wife, who was simply frowning at him.

"What are you making the poor girl do?! Diana, honey, set down the tractor, please. Clark can take care of this thing. And what good will it do if anyone saw Diana with the tractor over her head, Jonathan? Were you even thinking?!"

Diana smiled before saying, "It's fine, Ma. I can hear if someone is coming here. And I think Pa is almost done."

"Yup! Hold on a second, Diana." Jonathan quickly got back to work and in few minutes he was done. Diana set down the tractor and turned around to see Martha huffing and walking away.

"I'm telling you, Jonathan, one day it will be you blowing their cover! I can't believe you made the poor child lift that damn tractor of yours!"

Jonathan and Diana just laughed as Martha made her way back in. Once the tractor was up and running again, Diana asked Jonathan, "Pa, can I please see the pod Kal arrived in?"

"You mean the spaceship?" Jonathan asked in surprise.

Diana simply nodded. Jonathan asked her to give him a minute. He parked the tractor and got out, making his way towards the barn. Diana had never seen the pod before; she hadn't needed to. Her Kal was from the stars; she didn't need more proof than his existence. But seeing as there was a possibility that the ship carried two instead of one – thanks to the stranger she met earlier – Diana had to see the pod now.

Once they entered the barn, Jonathan moved a few things quickly before revealing a trapdoor on the floor. He pulled it open and led the way towards the pod. Diana watched in fascination when he lifted the cover off the pod. She looked at it and immediately knew this was a handiwork of one of the finest scientists of Krypton. Clark had told her that it was his grandfather, Lor-Van who had designed the spaceship.

She touched the pod's door and it opened, making her step back and look at the interior.

"He landed in this," Jonathan began. "I was so scared. I even had a gun with me. If it wasn't for my wife, I don't know what I would have done."

"He was an infant?" Diana asked, looking at the seat inside the pod. It was made for a very small being.

"A baby, yes. He must have been six-months-old at the most. The minute Martha set her eyes on him, she wanted to keep him. We kept the spaceship safe, but didn't show it to him till he turned fourteen and was looking for answers. We were scared he would leave."

"But he didn't."

"He did. For a few months. When he came back, he said he had found something in the Arctic. He was going to leave though." Jonathan took a seat nearby and looked at the pod. "He wanted to know more. He was getting stronger. He was able to fly."

"Did he go?" Diana asked, looking inside the pod again.

"No. Kara's spaceship crashed nearby. He took me along with him and the spaceship was same as this one, just a bit bigger. She was after all a teenager when she arrived. Clark changed after that. He had another person who understood where he was coming from. Someone he wanted to protect and get to know better. Then he met the league and you."

Diana nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "Pa, can this pod fit two infants?"

Jonathan looked up in surprise. "No, Diana. It was a perfect fit for Clark. I don't think any other kid could have fit in with him. My boy was big for a six-month-old baby. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. Thank you for showing me the pod."

"You're welcome, honey. Oh, that pod came with some kind of key like thing."

"The command key? Yes, Clark showed it to me. He has designed similar keys for the access to the Fortress. He gave one to me."

"I don't know how you kids go to that place and don't get cold." Jonathan laughed as he quickly covered the pod and pulled down the trapdoor over it. Once they made their way out of the barn, Diana decided to head home. Saying goodbye to Martha and Jonathan, she flew home.

Instead of flying straight home, she landed in a dark alley and decided to walk the rest of the way. It would take her just ten minutes, but she knew a walk would clear her mind.

Just as Diana turned towards her apartment, she saw _him_ standing outside, still dressed in the same clothes he wore earlier this morning.

How did he even know she lived here! Diana panicked and was about to turn away when he called out, "Di! DI! Wait. Diana."

Diana's pace quickened but he was just as fast as her. Soon he was walking next to her.

"Walking away won't change that I'm Clark, Di. Look at me!" he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards an alley and made her face him. "It's me. Your Clark!"

Diana pushed him away when she noticed where they were. "You are not my Kal!" she yelled as she began to hover, slowly lifting herself up in the air.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you have hit you head and forgotten me," he said, lifting himself in the air as well.

Diana's eyes widened. _He flew!_

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flash is Barry Helpful

**A/N:** Nateras, SuperrQ, Aryan229, Superwonderlove, Ricky Pine, Guest and Guest, thank you for reading and leaving a review!

 **Nateras** \- Thank you!

 **SuperrQ** \- Oh yeah, very disappointed!

 **Aryan229** \- Yeah. She doesn't seem familiar with Multiverse, only Barry is. I'm sure her Clark is in for a big surprise!

 **Superwonderlove** \- Good question! Diana was raised at a warrior – attack first, ask questions later; so I'm guessing her treating the new guy like that isn't strange. Oh, curious she is but everything happens in its own time. She will find out very soon!

 **Ricky Pine** \- Oh, you already know what it's gonna be like! :D

 **Guest 1** \- Ask away, my friend! Clark becoming younger? No, not in this story. There are two of them though. But if you want to read a story where Clark becomes younger, I suggest you check out my other story 'Superman  & Wonder Woman: Turning Back Time'.

 **Guest 2** \- Her Clark does fly, he's Superman after all. She wasn't really expecting this man to be a meta, let alone be Clark Kent. I guess that's how Multiverse works, something happens when you least expect it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Heads up, Flash fans, your boy is a deuteragonist in this story! ;) And someone asked where the real Clark was in the previous chapters, here he is!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Flash is Barry Helpful**

There was one thing Diana had always had full confidence in – her flight. It was one of the advantages she had over Clark. Of course he flew well, but she was still faster. It was his technique that slowed him down. He tried to rip the air as he flew; she simply used it as leverage like a bird, using the air to guide her around.

As she had guessed, the man, the supposed other Clark Kent was the same as her Kal. He was slower than her and it was easy to distract him and quickly make her way towards the Fortress. She went in through the secret entrance through the bottom, flying past the lake that flowed underneath. Diana really hoped the man wouldn't follow her and if he did, he wouldn't be able to enter the Fortress.

She had no idea if Clark was here, but this was the safest place she could think of right now. Of course she could have flown to Themyscira, but what if the man followed her there and her sisters took him down? That would be horrifying!

Quietly, she made her way towards the kitchen to get herself something to drink. She missed the tall figure standing near the opposite doorway, casually leaning against the wall.

Diana took a bottle of Chardonnay and was searching for a glass when she heard him speak, "Di! Why are you so quiet and tensed?"

Diana gasped as the glass she was now holding in her hand slipped and crashed over the floor. She stiffened but he was next to her in seconds, clearing the broken glass. Clark kneeled in front of her and saw her holding the counter for support, her pallor suddenly a lot more ashen than earlier.

Clearing the glass, Clark grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Di, are you okay? Are you ill?"

She saw the concern in his face; if she didn't school her expression, he would read her like an open book and would most definitely chase after the man responsible for her shaken state of being.

"I'm fine, Kal. Just a bit tired." She sighed, moving towards the couch. Clark looked at her, worried, even as he poured her a glass of water and joined her. Handing over the glass to her, he ran his fingers through her ponytail, undoing her hair and letting it flow over her shoulders. As she sat there, she felt him nudge her neck with his nose. Clark had a habit of doing it when he was anxious. Placing the glass of water on the table nearby, she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer. She felt him smile against her neck even with his face covered by the cascade of her hair.

When he looked up again, he asked, "How was the meeting with the president? Did something bad happen?"

Diana smiled and shook her head. "It was great. Don't worry about it. And I also visited Ma and Pa earlier. Helped Pa fix his tractor."

Clark frowned. "I thought that thing was running again. Pa said it needed no fixing."

Chuckling, she replied, "Oh yeah. It was fine when you were around, but broke down soon after you left. It wasn't that hard for Pa to fix it."

Clark huffed and sat back before stretching over the couch and resting his head over her lap. Diana smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"So what's bothering you?" he finally asked. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him, so she bent down and captured his lips with hers. Clark smiled against her lips and soon forgot all about his question. He deepened the kiss by licking her lower lip, making her open her mouth as he pushed his tongue in, massaging her tongue with his. A few minutes later, when Diana pulled away and sighed in content, Clark gave her a mischievous smile before grabbing her waist and picking her up in his arms. He flew her straight to their room, and Diana couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

* * *

When they headed home that evening, Diana was still a bit cautious and held Clark's hand till they entered through the balcony. Clark still hadn't figured out what was going on, so he simply smiled, kissed her hand and walked away to get changed. Once they were ready to leave, Clark and Diana flew out of the apartment and went straight to Central City where Hal had invited everyone for some drinks, as he now proudly owned a bar with his friend there.

Clark and Diana were the last to arrive. When they went in, they quickly spotted Hal in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with three girls. Diana rolled her eyes when he saw them and winked. Clark grabbed her hand as he led her towards where others were seated. Cisco slid two special cocktails their way, ones that would get them drunk easily. Clark greeted Kara with a hug and sat next to her. Barry was trying to offer J'onn a drink, who looked unsure whether that would be a good idea.

Even as they were enjoying themselves, Diana couldn't bring herself to even crack a smile. She had been very quiet, only talking when someone asked her something. Shortly, she excused herself saying she had to go to the restroom.

Instead of going where she said she was going, Diana stepped out through the back door. She stood there hugging herself tightly. Why wasn't she just able to forget what happened earlier and move on? Who was that man? Why did he say he was Clark? With all these questions eating her up, she failed to notice the door open and someone step out.

"Diana." She jumped and turned around to see Barry standing there looking at her concerned, holding the door open. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, Barry! I just came out to get some fresh air."

Barry gave her a big smile. "Me too! I think I'm drunk, and I need shots of Jitters's ' _The_ _Flash'_ now."

Diana simply nodded and gave him a smile. When she didn't say anything, he spoke, "Listen, I couldn't help but notice how quiet you've been inside. Is there something wrong? Is there something I can do to help?"

She sighed loudly. Barry had always been a great friend. Almost like a brother she never had. And he would have some knowledge of what was going on. Diana simply nodded. "They will hear us," she mouthed, pointing towards the door.

Barry nodded in understanding. He moved behind her and placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her arm. "Hold on tight!"

Diana just blinked once and they were already somewhere else. She noticed it was some kind of a park. Barry was already seated on a bench, looking at her keenly.

"What's up, Diana?"

"There's a man following me around since this morning. He appeared out of nowhere. He was outside the White House where I had a meeting this morning and then this evening outside my apartment."

"A stalker?"

"He called me Di!" She shook her head.

"Only Clark calls you that."

"Yes. And he said his name was Clark Kent."

Barry looked at her seriously for ten seconds before he burst out laughing. "Oh my! This is really funny. You've a stalker called Clark Kent!"

Diana folded her hands across her chest and waited for him to stop laughing. When he did, she spoke, "Barry, he has powers. He flew. He knows who I am."

"Did he look like our Clark?"

"Not really. It's strange, Barry. Why is this stranger calling himself Kal?"

"Clark," Barry corrected her. "He's calling himself _Clark_ , not Kal. And you said he had powers. You know, Cisco identified a breach yesterday. We didn't think anyone would have come through it. It could be him."

"A breach to what?" Diana asked in confusion.

Barry smiled. "Another world."

"So you're saying this man could be from a different world?"

"It's a possibility. I'm sure if we go searching for him and find him, we cansay for sure if he's from a different world."

Diana shrugged. "How can we possibly do that?"

"What are you doing tomorrow around noon? Because it's the perfect time to go alien hunting!"

"I think I can meet you around 12:30 PM. At S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Barry simply nodded. "Yup! And from there we can go search for Mr. Kent, the other! And we should be heading back now."

Diana stiffened. It must have easily been twenty minutes since she stepped out for air, and Clark would probably be looking for her now.

"Barry, I can't tell Kal till we have figured out who this man is. And it's been so long, Kal will be searching for me!"

Barry shook his head. "He won't. It's only been what…" he looked at his wrist watch before saying, "2 minutes since we left."

"What?"

Diana was truly surprised when Barry answered, "We're in a time loop. Twenty minutes equals 2 minutes when you're in one. When I grabbed onto you, I pulled you into a loop. Now, let me hold you again so you don't get whiplash."

Before Diana could say yes, Barry had already brought her back to the bar and was opening the door for her. He smiled when she nodded gratefully and entered.

Tomorrow she would have all her answers, but for now she had to pretend as if nothing happened so Clark wouldn't have a doubt. Walking in, she saw Clark taking a couple of shots with Kara. Both of them were laughing as Clark had clearly won a challenge between them. When he saw Diana make her way towards him, he stood up with a huge grin and gave her a hug.

Diana chuckled and patted his chest. "Ready to go home, love? You were sober when I left."

"Oh yeah," he muttered. "All I need is my bed and you."

"I trust you'll get him home safe," Kara said, putting her arm around Clark's shoulder, giving him a quick hug. "Better carry him." She giggled before giving Diana a hug.

"That's what I plan to do!" Diana smiled as she slipped her hand around his waist and put his other hand over her. Clark was high. He was barely able to move. She walked him out before moving towards a dark alley. From there, she carried him home and put him to bed.

Diana quickly removed his shoes and socks, took his jacket off, pulled his jeans down and threw the sheet over him. Clark curled up in a fetal position, hugging a pillow to his chest. Diana ran her hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his temple, a slight smile on her face. Her Kal was adorable when he slept like this, his face calm and slightly snoring.

Clark sighed in content and smiled in his sleep. Touching his cheek lightly, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she stepped out onto the balcony, she stood looking at the moon. For some reason, Diana's eyes fell on the street below. There he stood. With his back against a lamppost, looking up at Diana.

Diana caught her breath and stood there looking at him, contemplating whether to wake up Clark when the man suddenly disappeared into the shadows.

Looked like he wasn't going to leave that easily.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrong Earth, Kryptonian!

**A/N:** ThanksAryan229, Ricky Pine, Conner63, Spice72, Guest and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

 **Aryan229** \- I love Barry Allen! =] And yeah, he seems to know the multiverse well.

 **Ricky Pine** \- Yes. No. Maybe... :D Barry and Cisco did something together!

 **Conner63** \- Thanks for the review. I just want to say that this is a Fan Fiction, and we can do anything we want. So the way it is written is basically up to the writer. If I choose to have Hal married off to Donna, can anyone stop me? Oh! But that would be scandalous! And if I choose to get Clark drunk, it is also up to me. =] If you don't watch CW Flash, maybe I should point out that Cisco Ramon, the Mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, made Barry a drink that would basically let him feel the effects of alcohol, since Barry can't get drunk because his body processes the alcohol too quickly. I used the same for Clark. Nothing wrong in that. As for this - 'I'm not a very good writer'. Why do you say that? Everyone is good. You just have to keep writing without judging yourself. I'm sure you're pretty good! Don't give up.

 **Spice72** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! =]

 **Guest #1** \- Thank you! I love Diana and Clark moments too. I'll probably write more soon! =]

 **Guest #2** \- Maybe because she's trying to find out herself? =] And once she does, she would tell him.

Okay, on with the chapter, folks!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Wrong Earth, Kryptonian!**

When the stranger had vanished, Diana didn't waste another second. She hurried in and closed the door to the balcony. But if the man was just as strong as her, he could break down the walls. She would fight him if he did that. An amazon would never go down without a fight. But if he wanted to attack, he had two different occasions to do so. Maybe he wanted something else. But what could it be?

When she walked back into the room, Clark was now lying on his back, snoring lightly. Diana smiled, got into the bed and lay next to him. When Clark felt the bed shift slightly, he rolled and put his arm and leg over Diana, nuzzling his face against her neck as he snuggled more into her. She pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his head. She felt Clark smile against her skin. Sometimes, cuddling helped. It easily took her mind off things. But Diana did lay awake for a while till sleep took her in.

* * *

The next morning, Diana woke up to see Clark still sleeping peacefully next to her. She placed a quick kiss on his head and got out of bed. Then she inspected the whole house to see if there were any signs of break in, but that was something she wouldn't have missed even if she were asleep. Diana went through her diary to see that Emma had kept it clear for the day like she had asked her to. All she had to do now was go to the embassy, finish up some work and go meet Barry.

The man had done enough damage by coming to find her, this time she would meet him and find out just what he wanted.

A loud groan shook Diana out of her thoughts. She peeped through the door to see Clark waking up and looking at the clock.

"I'M LATE!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Diana smiled as she made herself some tea and some coffee for Clark. He was out in five minutes, with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulders. She cupped his face when he came closer and leaned up for a kiss. Clark gently lifted her against his chest and set her down on the counter, deepening the kiss.

When Diana pulled away, he moaned loudly. "Di, not fair! I need you!"

"I thought someone was getting late to work," she said with a cheeky smile.

That brought him out of his stupor. "Oh my! Not again. But breakfast—"

Diana cut him off by caressing his cheek. "Go! Don't worry about it."

He nodded and zoomed out of the room. When he came back just few minutes later, trying to put on his tie and messing it up, Diana asked him to calm down. She knew he could just fly to the planet. But sometimes he worried too much. Clark gave her a quick peck on the cheek and flew out of the balcony, his hair still slightly tousled. Diana waved goodbye and got back to work.

* * *

Finishing off all her work by afternoon, Diana flew straight to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry was talking to Wells about breaches when he heard someone walk in. He turned around to see Diana standing near the doorway; she wore jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie on top. _Incognito done right_ , Barry thought as she walked in.

"Dr. Wells, hello. Hi, Barry," Diana greeted politely.

"Princess, hello," Wells spoke. "Very nice to see you. I didn't know we were expecting you today."

"Oh! Don't worry about that," Barry spoke quickly. "She's here to see me. Excuse us."

Diana said goodbye to Wells and followed Barry out. He asked her to give him a minute but was back even before she could blink with what looked like two shades.

"What are these?" Diana asked, looking at the one he handed over to her. "How are these shades going to help us?"

"Easy! Cisco worked on them and made sure they capture the frequency that is emitted by everyone on this planet." They started walking and soon they were on the roof. "People from Earth 2 vibrate at a different frequency, Diana. These glasses will help us see the one who's different. If the guy we are looking for is from a different earth, we just have to send him back. But there's a problem!"

Looking at the sheepish look he was giving, Diana didn't have to ask. Barry gave her an apologetic smile before saying, "Cisco and I were trying to see what that breach was and we… well… we—"

"Say it already!"

" _Closed it!_ We closed it!"

Diana let out a sigh. "Barry! That might have been the only way to send the man back home!"

"Yeah, I know! But first lets see if he really is from a different earth." Barry shrugged. "Also, think you can carry me? Flying is faster!"

Diana gave him a small smile as he threw his arm around her shoulder and she took off in the air. Barry gave her the location of where the breach he accidentally ripped open and then closed was located. Strangely, it was very close to the Daily Planet, and Diana knew they had to be careful or her Kal could easily hear them.

She flew down towards an alley and set Barry on the ground. He handed over the glasses to her and asked her to pull her hood up. That's when Diana finally noticed that he wore something similar to hers.

They stepped out of the alley together and simply walked around the block. When they were nearing Daily Planet, Barry knew that Clark would hear Diana's heartbeat and know that she was around, so he asked her permission and told her that they had to run. When she nodded, Barry placed his hand on the back of her neck and ran.

When he stopped, Diana noticed the place looked odd and slightly distorted. That's when she realized they were inside another one of Barry's time loop.

"Clark will hear your heartbeat and come down to check if it's really you. And the way we are dressed, it will hardly take him a second to figure out that we are on a secret mission. We need to lay low. A time loop will not let him hear your heartbeat, but not for long. His senses are sharp. This way we can search for the stranger quickly and—"

"There he is!" Diana called, pointing towards a man sitting on a bench in a park.

"That him?" Barry asked, adjusting his glasses to see that he was indeed vibrating differently and looking blue, before zipping right away, grabbing the man and bringing him to Diana.

The man was shocked for few seconds before his eyes fell on Diana. "DI!" he exclaimed and jumped at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. It took Diana all of five seconds to push him away, grab his hand and throw him on his back.

Barry winced. "That's gotta hurt! Anddd… don't tell Batsy I borrowed this!" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs laced with Kryptonite and put it on the man's wrists.

"You stole those from the locker Bruce has for emergencies?" Diana frowned lightly.

"Not stolen. Borrowed. I promise I'll return them. But first, this guy needs to be somewhere where he can't run away!" Barry looked at the man's confused face and nodded.

"No! Wait," the man shouted. "It's me, Diana. Clark. Your Clark!"

"Wrong Earth, Kryptonian," she said, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him up. "You are not my Kal!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5 - There are two?

**A/N:** Thanks Ricky Pine, Aryan229, Nateras, Guest, StevenBodner and XZanayu for reading and leaving a review!

 **Ricky Pine** \- Barry is barry helpful! XD

 **Aryan229** \- Thank you! The whole story is based on that punch line!

 **Nateras** \- Thanks so much for reading!

 **Guest** \- Okay, great questions. So the other Clark has been here for just 2 days, and Diana was the only one whom he went to look for when he got here. Why? You'll find that out in this chapter. As for not going to look for this earth's Supes, all answers in this chapter. Basically this chapter should answer all the questions! =]

 **StevenBodner** \- Thank you! =] Barry is cool!

 **XZanayu** \- This chapter should make sense then. Thanks for reading!

On with the chapter, folks!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - There are two?**

The pipelines that held the metahumans were never meant for the good guys. Having been locked in there himself once, Barry knew it wasn't pleasant. Each cell was a fortress that took every power a mutant threw its way and stayed. It had made him feel powerless, but without answers, there was really nowhere else they could hold Clark 2. So he was locked in there for the time being.

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted as he banged the glass.

Cisco stood there watching him with Barry. "You think he can break out of there?"

Barry shook his head. "Not till _we_ let him out."

Clark used his laser vision just then making both Barry and Cisco jump back. Cisco tugged at his friend's arm. "Barry, he's strong! And he's not like the Clark we know."

"Hold on. Let me talk to him." Barry sighed. "Hey, buddy! You need to calm down. Okay?"

"Let. Me. Out. Of. Here!" Clark gritted and punched the glass again, but he stopped as Barry moved towards the pipeline. "I need to talk to Diana, Allen! This is important. You need to let me out!"

"Okay, so you know me!" Barry said in a considering tone. "And there's no way I'm letting you out, you stalked my friend and you want out? No way! You are staying in there till we figure a way to send you back home."

"No! Listen to me. I'm not leaving till Diana comes with me. She came to this world with me, there is no way I'm going back alone!"

Cisco had now joined Barry and was listening to Clark speak. "Wait up, Clark 2. Go back and tell us what you just said about Diana again."

Clark frowned. "Clark 2? I'm just Clark! And Diana came to this world with me. We were battling Metallo when suddenly a breach opened and we were sucked in. I don't know just how long it takes to travel from one earth to another, but I'm sure Diana came here before me, she's just forgotten me!"

"Last I checked she was from Themyscira," Cisco said. "And that's not really Earth 2."

"She _is_ from Themyscira! You have to let me talk to her!" Clark begged.

Barry gestured for Cisco to walk with him. Once they stepped out, he spoke, "We have to let him have a word with Diana. His story is strange but he seems to know her well. And he called me 'Allen'. He might not know me too well, but I think we can trust him, Cisco."

"We can't let him out or let Diana in. She might be immortal but what if her powers don't work in there? That's not safe at all! _Hold on!_ We can always put him in the Chamber of Secrets and ask Diana to go talk to him!" Cisco suggested.

"Since when do we have a Chamber of Secrets?" Barry asked in surprise.

"The one that Wells has! Duh!" Cisco smirked.

"Oh yeah. Right! Let me take him there, and you go get Diana. Let's give them some time to talk and if he tries something stupid, she can just knock him down!"

The boys nodded and went their ways. Barry ran towards the pipeline, opened it, grabbed Clark 2 and ran towards the secret chamber. Putting him in a chair, he clasped one end of the Kryptonite handcuff on Clark's wrist while securing the other end to the table.

Clark let out a sigh. "You know this isn't necessary, Allen. I won't run away. Not without Diana!"

"Precautions, my friend. One can never be too sure! If the roles were reversed, I am sure you would do the same." Barry smiled and turned around quickly to see Cisco walking in with Diana.

"Di…" Clark called out, his eyes softening when he saw her.

"Kryptonian," she greeted before standing right in front of him, hands crossed across her chest. "You wanted to have a word with me?"

"Yes! Alone," he replied, eyeing the others.

Diana turned towards them and nodded. Barry and Cisco quietly left the room. Once they were gone, Diana pulled a chair and sat in front of Clark.

"Why were you following me?"

"Diana, please, I didn't mean any harm. I only want to find us a way back home?"

"Us?" Diana raised a single brow.

"Of course! You and I were pulled into that breach while fighting Metallo!" Clark tried to remind her.

Diana simply pulled out her lasso and held it in front of her. "Wrap this around your hand," she said, handing it over to him. Without protesting, Clark did as he was told.

"I command you to speak the truth, Kryptonian."

"Call me Clark, please. Why do you keep calling me Kryptonian like I'm a stranger? And if you wanna hear it from the beginning, here we go! You were on a space mission for over a week. When you came back, we decided to head to the Fortress to… you know… to… well, we were on our way when Metallo appeared, and we had to take care of him first. As we were fighting him, this breach – that looked so much like a black hole – opened in Metropolis and we were sucked in. I don't know how long it took us to get here but when I got here, I saw I was alone. I tried to find you immediately. I tried to track you by listening to your heartbeat, which was a bit off today. It took me a while but I found you in D.C. and then you just pushed me away and flew off."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Because that's where we live on our earth. I couldn't hear your heartbeat properly after that, so I decided to go wait outside our apartment thinking that might be your home seeing as you live here now. Look, Di, I'm not lying. I think you came to this earth and lived here for so long that you have forgotten me."

"Kry—Clark, you are mistaken. You are not my Kal," Diana said calmly.

"There it is! You keep saying that! How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's the truth. Did you ever realize Earth 1 has a Clark Kent too? And he's _my_ Kal."

Clark sat back, a bit shaken. Diana was basically telling him there was another him and she was with that guy!

"I know you are not lying, Clark. The lasso makes you speak the truth, so I'm going to get you out of here. We will head back to my apartment and you can decide for yourself what the truth is." With that, Diana quickly opened the handcuff and freed his wrist. She then opened the door and walked out to speak to Barry.

When Barry saw Diana, he quickly asked, "Everything alright? Did he do something?"

"He spoke the truth. I'm taking him home," Diana said just as Clark came to stand beside her, his face portraying a huge range of emotions that Barry couldn't place.

"Barry, could you please call Kal and Kara and ask them to meet us at my home? It will be good if you can join us too," Diana said.

"Sure! But why are you taking him there?" Barry asked, looking at Clark 2 keenly as he just stood silent and still behind them.

"To show him who my Kal is," Diana stated as she walked away, leading a very subdued Clark out of the lab and flying off to Metropolis.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Clark, meet Clark!

**A/N:** Sorry there was no update last week. I'm out of town and updating isn't really easy. But I really hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapter. Thanks, Deia Silva, Aryan229, , StevenBodner, Ricky Pine, Guest and jdcocoagirl for the reviews!

Most of you asked when Clark and Clark will meet... so here you go! =]

Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Clark, meet Clark!**

Clark had just left work when he got a call from Barry asking him to meet him and Diana at his apartment. Knowing it would have been something important for Barry to call, he rushed back home, only to see Kara sitting on the stairway next to the door.

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Barry called," she said with a shrug.

"You too? Did he say why? He didn't say much, just asked me to meet him here," Clark explained as he pulled out his key and opened the door. Clark removed his jacket and undid his tie and dumped it over the couch.

"Something to drink?" he asked his cousin, making his way into the kitchen.

"Do you have iced tea?" Kara asked, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sure I can make som—" Clark stopped himself when he felt someone flying towards the house. Kara was looking at the balcony too. A few seconds later, Barry ran in and plopped on the couch next to Kara, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Miss me, baby?" Barry asked with a huge grin.

"Hey! Why did you call us here?" Kara asked before giving him a quick peck.

Barry sat back and pointed towards the balcony. Clark who had come out to greet Barry also turned towards the balcony, staring as Diana landed but with a stranger flying in after her.

"Hey Di! Who is that?" Clark asked as the other guy stepped in.

"Kal, darling," Diana started, stepping in between both Clarks. "Why don't we all take a seat and then I can explain what is going on?"

"I'm not sitting and neither is he!" Clark said, a frown marring his face. He had already scanned the guy's DNA and was surprised to find that he was a Kryptonian too. Kara had noticed the same and she was getting up.

"Kryptonian?" she asked, looking him up and down. "I thought we were the last of our kind!"

"Exactly!" Barry spoke instead of the man. "Guys, you are the last of your kind, just like this man here. The only difference is that you come from different earths. A different dimension altogether. Kara, Clark, meet Clark Kent from Earth 2 or some other earth that we are yet to determine."

"Clark?" Kara asked in surprise. "But you don't look anything like our Clark!"

Clark 2 turned to her and nodded. "If it helps, you look nothing like my cousin Kara, either."

"If you are from a different earth, why are you here?" Clark asked, moving towards the stranger, now more curious than wary.

"I don't really know. I was fighting Metallo one minute," Clark 2 started explaining. "And the next, Diana and I were pulled into a black hole of sorts. A breach to your world, I suppose."

"If you're speaking the truth, then where is she? Where is your Diana?" Clark asked, eyes narrowing as the other Clark looked at his Diana when he asked the question.

"Here," Clark 2 said, giving Diana a brilliant smile.

"Hey! She's not your Diana! She belongs here. In this world, with _me_!" Clark's eyes were turning red quickly. He only calmed down when he felt Diana's hand on his chest, right over his heart. He looked down at her, his eyes turning back to the brilliant cerulean blue she knew and loved. "Di, what is going on?"

"Kal, why don't you sit down? We have all the time in the world to talk about this," Diana spoke calmly. When she turned to face the other Clark, she saw him eyeing the bottle of water on the kitchen counter. That's when it hit her that he might not have had anything to eat or drink since he arrived to this world. Excusing herself, she walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water.

Clark 2 stared at her, his eyes never straying away from her even once. When she gave him the glass of water, he gratefully thanked her and finished it in one gulp. This made Diana smile a small smile before handing him the whole bottle. Clark watched the whole exchange with a scowl, but didn't stop her, because he wasn't _that_ bad. Even he could see the man in front of him needed water. Barry and Kara just watched, unsure about what to say.

Barry, who had been sitting quietly next to Kara, stood up. "Hey! Let me go get pizzas. You have any preference, Clark 2?"

"Do you have to call me that?" The other Clark asked with a slight smile on his face. "Double cheese margherita, thanks."

Diana and Kara's eyes snapped towards Clark, who simply shrugged. Yes, that was how he liked his pizza too.

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" Saying that, Barry zoomed off.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence that fell after Barry left, Kara tried to figure out what to say to break the tension. But before she could say a word, Barry ran back in carrying six huge boxes of pizza.

"That was fast!" Clark 2 exclaimed, making Kara roll her eyes at Barry.

"He went back in time to order the pizzas and grabbed them on his way back here," Kara explained.

"You're no fun!" Barry moaned before placing the boxes on the table.

Dinner was quick and seeing as they were all metas, they needed a lot of calories compared to any human. Diana was the only one who bothered to use a plate, the others were happy with their boxes. Once dinner was over, Kara and Barry decided to head home. Kara gave her cousin a quick hug and whispered to him that they would figure out something soon. He gave her a grateful smile and waved goodbye.

* * *

Once they left, Diana had managed to get some of Clark's old t-shirts and sweatpants for the other Clark. She could feel her Kal's disapproval heavy in the air, even though he was just sitting quietly on the couch, watching her interact with Clark 2.

"You can use the shower in the guest bedroom. I'll see if I can find some more clothes for you, if not, we can always get them tomorrow," Diana said before showing Clark 2 the guest bedroom.

He thanked her and walked inside to take a shower. When Diana returned to the drawing room, she saw Clark pouting slightly. "You aren't taking him shopping! I'll do it myself."

Diana gave him a charming smile before taking a seat next to him. She kissed his cheek before saying, "I'm glad you want to help him."

Clark gave her a strained smile. _Anything to keep him away from you_ , he thought, before bending down to give her a chaste kiss. Clark could hear the other guy turning off the shower and stepping out. This didn't stop him, instead he licked her lower lip, sliding his tongue in, deepening the kiss, all the while running his hands over her back and tangling them in her dark luscious locks.

"HEY! Stop frenching my girl!" Came a loud voice followed by a rough tug on Clark's arm, pulling him away from Diana.

"She's MY girlfriend! You stay away from us!" Clark almost growled out, charging at him.

"Both of you, stop acting like adolescents!" Diana called loudly, making them both stop. "We are all in a difficult situation. It is not easy for any of us! I wish you would behave till we find a solution."

"Sorry, Di!" Both Clarks said simultaneously and then ended up glaring at each other. Both of them turned to face each other and frowned. "Don't call her Di!"

"Alright!" Diana's voice rose several decibels. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you both go to sleep as well. You have to go buy some clothes for Clark, right, Kal?"

"Why does he have to come along?" Clark 2 grimaced.

"Because I have work to do, Clark. And Kal is free to take you out shopping. Anyway, good night."

"Where do I sleep?" Clark 2 called after her.

"There's a guest bedroom and a couch. Choose whatever you want," Diana replied, before walking into her room. Clark followed her quietly, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Where do _you_ think you're going?" He turned around to see the other guy glaring at him. "Unless you prove she is _not_ my Diana, you stay away from her, you hear me!"

"Hey! She _is_ my Diana! I don't have to prove anything to anyone! And yes, I will sleep in the bed with her… and do more!"

"Kal! Please don't make it harder than it is. Both of you leave this room this instance. I don't care where you sleep. Just don't annoy me!" Saying that, Diana pushed the two out of the room and slammed the door close before they could say anything.

Both Clarks looked at each other before realization kicked in. Sighing, they rushed to the guest room, shoving each other away till they landed on the bed at the same time.

"Get off the bed!" Clark said pushing the other guy away, who kicked him in return. After five minutes of shoving each other around, they finally stopped.

Clark 2 grabbed two pillows and placed them in the middle. "That's your side! Don't you dare come to my side!"

"This is _my_ house, go sleep on the damn couch!" Clark sneered before pulling a pillow from him.

"This is _my Diana's_ house, either I sleep here or in her room. _With her!_ "

Clark glared at him before turning around and lying down. Sleep didn't come that easily to him. The man next to him snored. Loudly. Clark lay awake for a while and waited till Clark 2 was deep asleep. Once he was sure the man wasn't waking up any time soon, Clark sneaked out of the room and headed straight to his room.

Diana slept peacefully, tangled in between the silk sheets. Thank Rao she had worn a t-shirt. Clark didn't want the other guy seeing something he shouldn't. Moving the sheet away, he slid into the bed and wrapped his arm around Diana, pulling her closer. Diana snuggled into him in her sleep and soon Clark lost himself to peaceful sleep as well.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not your Dobby, Mr Malfoy

**A/N:** Ricky Pine, ArtimuosJackson, Aryan229, HELLACRE13, Guest and StevenBodner, thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Ricky Pine** \- 'heat-vision trigger-happy' XD Yes! Yes, he is!

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Yeah! I wonder how bad it will get if another Clark from some other earth joins them!

 **Aryan229** \- Yup, figured Barry can make use of his speed by getting pizzas. I would, if I could run that fast! =]

 **HELLACRE13** \- Thank you! :D

 **Guest** \- Oh, Clark 2 is going to be here till the end!

 **StevenBodner** \- Thank you so much for the beta! Yes, he thinks she is his Diana.

Alright-y, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wasn't going to post this today because of my birthday, but I really wanted to share this chapter ASAP. Have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Not your Dobby, Mr. Malfoy**

Clark Kent loved cuddling. And he was just glad that his girlfriend liked cuddling him as well. But little did he expect that people sharing his name, possessing superpowers like him in any dimension would love cuddling too. Clark had wrapped his arms around Diana and slept peacefully, but for some reason, the place seemed a bit warmer than usual. Clark moved in his sleep. _Did Diana have a fever or something?_ When he opened his eyes to check on her, he jumped up in shock to see the other Clark lying next to her.

"Hey!" Clark yelled causing both Diana and Clark 2 to jump. When Diana saw that the other guy lay next to her with his arm over her waist, she grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him yelp in pain. Clark 2 fell out of the bed and quickly pulled himself up to see both Clark and Diana glaring at him. "How dare you sleep next to my Diana?!" Clark roared, poising in the air, ready to throw the guy out.

But Diana pulled herself up and called loudly, "Stop it! Why are you both here? I told you to sleep in the guest room or the couch!"

"But, Di…" Clark moaned. "You know I sleep better when I'm next to you!"

"Yeah, Di," Clark 2 spoke, jumping onto the bed, ready to grab her hand which she pulled away quickly. "I don't have nightmares when I'm next to you. And this guy snores!"

He scowled at Clark, who in return threw a pillow at him that pushed him back a little, but left him unharmed. "I don't snore, Di!" Clark defended himself. "You know that! It's him who snores. Loudly."

Diana sat looking at the two quietly. She had an important meeting that morning and then she had to go meet her mother. She had to let Hippolyta know about the other Clark. But right now, she had enough of these two. Scowling, she spoke, "I want the two of you out of my room right now! Or else I'll use my lasso and tie you both to the bed together!"

"Kinky." Clark 2 smirked. "I don't mind being tied by you. But not with him around!"

"Hey!" Clark threw another pillow at him. "If she ties someone then it will be me, for _our_ pleasure. Not yours. So get those dirty thoughts out of your mind!"

"Who's the one having dirty thoughts now? All you think about is sleeping with her!"

"GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU BOTH!" Diana roared, causing both the Clarks to run out of the room in seconds. Yelling at each other they went to bed, and this time they didn't try to sneak out.

* * *

The next morning, Diana woke up first. She could hear loud snores coming from the other room. She knew both of them lied about not snoring earlier. Smiling lightly, she went to shower.

When Diana walked out of the room, the first thing she noticed was the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. She smiled with her eyes closed, thinking her Kal had woken up early to make her breakfast once again before she left for work. But to her surprise it was the other Clark standing in the kitchen.

He was pouring himself some juice when he felt Diana's presence in the room. Looking up with a big smile, he spoke, "Good morning, Diana! I was making breakfast for you. Eggs, hash brown and toast, that okay? Or do you want some sausages as well? I didn't find any in the freezer. Also, I didn't find your tea. Don't you always keep it in the upper, right-hand side cabinet?"

"Morning," Diana replied as she made her way towards the counter. Taking a seat, she saw him moving around the kitchen as if he was familiar with almost everything. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, politely.

"With the other dude snoring loudly in my ear? I've slept better, thanks." He turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile. "I do tend to sleep better when I'm next to you."

Diana looked at him carefully. Was he trying to hit on her? He had been nothing but well behaved since she first saw him, apart from the random hugs and him trying to sneak into her bed at night. Despite all the strange things happening now, her Kal was taking it pretty well. She wondered how she would react if she saw another Diana Prince from a different earth who thought Diana's Kal was hers.

"What's your Diana like?" she asked, still lost in thoughts. When he remained silent, she looked up at him and apologized quickly. "I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

"What? No. No!" he spoke before serving Diana her breakfast. "Look, Di, you _are_ my Diana. That's not going to change. Unless you prove me otherwise. But seeing as you don't remember me or our life together, let's pretend for a while that there's another you. My Diana is a lot like you. Except she doesn't have curly brown hair like you. Hers is more straight and black. But I also have a valid explanation for how you have changed after coming to this world. Maybe there's something different, like the wavelength or something Allen was talking about. Something that caused the changes in your hair."

"Clark, I've had curly brown hair since I was a baby. And I have been on this world since birth. I know for sure I have not travelled from a different earth," Diana explained.

"I just have a feeling someone tampered with your memories. Making it seem like you have had a life here."

Diana's eyes widened at that. "You cannot be serious! Who in the world could tamper with my memories? And why?"

Clark 2 could feel the other Clark walking out of the bathroom and making his way towards the kitchen. He must have heard everything they had spoken. Looking at Diana keenly, he said, "Your father."

"Zeus tampering with Diana's memories is the most absurd thing I've ever heard," Clark spoke as he stepped out of the guest bedroom. Making his way towards Diana, he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, making Clark 2 cringe.

Diana gave him a quick smile. "Morning, Kal. Yes, that is what I was about to say. Zeus might not be the best father around, but I don't think he would do such a thing. If you want more proof, we could ask J'onn to look into my mind, he would know the truth."

"He is basically saying he doesn't trust you, Di," Clark spoke, frowning at Clark 2.

"I did not say that!" Clark 2 threw back. "Look, Di, I do trust you. But you have to understand that you were with me when I was sucked into that portal."

"Okay, I think we are done with this conversation. Thank you, Clark, for the breakfast. But you didn't have to," Diana said before starting to eat her breakfast. The whole room fell quiet after that, neither Clark wanting to speak. Clark made breakfast for himself and just as he was finishing up, he felt Diana get up, carrying her plate to rinse it before heading back to her room.

When she stepped out five minutes later, wearing a beautiful blue wrap dress, with her hair tied in a ponytail, Clark 2 couldn't help but ask, "Diana, do you… do you always wear such clothes to work?"

Diana's brow rose in confusion. "Yes, unless I'm being Wonder Woman, then I wear my armor."

"But a dress for a spy is a bit… weird," Clark 2 said, running a hand through his hair, messing it all up. "Unless you're on an undercover mission…"

Clark, who had been awfully quiet, finally spoke, "She's not a spy, dude! She's the ambassador of Themyscira. Trust me, she wears even more exquisite dresses to all the events. Something I love taking off her!" Clark turned to look at Diana and winked at her. A blush covered her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile before turning away to grab her handbag.

"Too much detail!" Clark 2 said with a frown. Clark couldn't help but chuckle. He finished his coffee in a single gulp, cleared his plate and then he moved towards Diana, who was making her way towards the balcony, looking at both Clarks quietly. She just prayed they didn't kill each other by the time she came back home.

Clark walked towards her and led her out to the balcony. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"He's watching," Diana muttered as she felt Clark's warm breath over her lips.

"I know," he whispered before leaning down to capture her lips with his. Diana threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, they were now so close that it felt like they were two pieces of puzzle that fit just right. But for some reason Diana felt like breaking the kiss sooner than usual. Clark moaned when she stepped away.

"Sorry, love," she said, touching his cheek. Sitting quietly in the kitchen, Clark 2 could see their passionate embrace. It killed him to see _his_ Diana with someone else. Especially knowing that she was with someone who basically shared his name and powers, Clark just wanted her to remember _him_ soon, so he could have her back in his arms. He didn't say a word, but let out a loud sigh that Diana heard, causing her to move away from her Kal.

Clark was looking down, pissed off by the fact that Diana didn't want him because of the other guy. She knew something was wrong, so she slid one finger under his chin and lifted it up so she could look into Clark's eyes. "I love you. And that's never going to change," she avowed. "I promise that we will figure something out. After my meeting, I'm heading to see mother. I'm sure she would will have an answer to all this."

"What if this doesn't work? What if he's stuck here forever?" Clark asked with a pained expression.

"Then know this, Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman, that my heart belongs to you and you alone." Diana gave him a beautiful smile before gently lifting herself in the air. "Now take that boy out for shopping and don't worry about spending too much. I'll take care of everything!" Saying that, she blew him a kiss, waved Clark 2 goodbye, telling him to enjoy the rest of his day before flying away.

Clark finally turned to the other Clark, who stood up and was making his way towards the guest bedroom. "Hey! Get ready! We are buying you some clothes!"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. So kind of you, but I ain't Dobby that you can get rid of me by giving me some clothes!" He walked back into the living room and smirked at Clark before walking away. "I'm here to stay!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cousins! No way!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Thank you, Guest, Aryan229, jdcocoagirl, ArtimuosJackson, Ricky Pine and chapiadita for leaving a review!

 **Guest** \- Wonder how Batman will react to Clark 2! =]

 **Aryan229** \- You got that right!

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Yes, Clark 2 sneaked out after Clark and went to Diana's room. Diana's gonna have a hard time. They are like kids! XD

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Yes! =] Mr. Kent is Mr. Malfoy now.

 **Ricky Pine** \- Clark 2 can hope! :D

 **chapiadita** \- Thanks for reading!

Alright, folks! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 -** **Cousins! No way!**

Shopping was something Clark Kent was not fond of. Since childhood till he moved to Metropolis, Martha would be the one who shopped for his clothes. He merely went with her as she chose what was good for her son. Not that he didn't appreciate it, his mother had good taste and she knew him all too well. Heck! His nerdy Clark Kent look was all him and that showed he had no sense of fashion whatsoever. First day at Daily Planet, he had worn a beige jacket over his blue and grey flannel shirt with dark blue jeans. That had a lot of noses turning up at him, Lois Lane included. It wasn't like his style had changed after that, just that as he was hanging around Barry, Hal and of course, Bruce more, it gave him an insight of just what to expect.

Most men, like Hal and Bruce, shopped for their lovers. Only Hal did it in person, whereas Bruce always hired a personal shopper or two for his lovers. Clark had been too shy to get Diana anything at first. Though she did love the exquisite summer dress he got for her, but it always found its way on his floor way too soon.

 _Hal Jordan was no mind reader, but he knew the Boy Scout all to well to know he would not shop for lingerie on earth just because he was too scared to walk in and actually choose something. He was kind enough to take Clark to a planet that was basically an intergalactic mall during one of their space missions. There was one particular shop that Hal frequented. And when he took Clark with him, Superman was ready to run out as soon as his eyes fell on the voluminous lines of lingerie that were in the shop. But Hal was faster as he used his ring to create a huge hand that grabbed Clark by his waist._

 _"Come on, Blue. You need to do this! Imagine how great Diana would look in this," Hal spoke as he held out a rather sultry piece of a full slip. Clark gulped loudly as he tired to imagine Diana in the hot black piece that was all lace and totally revealing._

 _"I cannot do this!" He muttered to himself, but Hal's frown made him reconsider._

 _Clark did manage to get something nice for Diana, and he was a bit proud of himself. But just as nervous when he actually presented it to Diana. She barely reacted as she took it out of the bag and looked at it, but when she walked away, Clark feel on the bed, trying his best to hide his disappointment._

 _"Kal?" he heard a low voice coming from the bathroom door. Sitting up, he looked up to see Diana wearing the lingerie he had got for her. "Thank you for this," she whispered as she made her way towards him. "But don't you think this will look better on the floor?"_

 _Straddling him and closing his lips with hers, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. It was going to be a long night…_

Clark had a huge grin on his face as his mind had trailed off to the very passionate night of love he had with Diana. He had to get something new for a repeat of that. But little did he know that someone next to him was glaring daggers at him that he punched his arm so hard that it actually hurt.

"Ow!" Clark moaned as he grabbed his arm. Frowning at Clark 2, he asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Walmart? Seriously?" Clark 2 called. "And why the hell were you grinning? It was creepy!"

Clark smirked. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of the very hot night I had with Diana after I bought her really beautiful and sexy lingerie from another planet!"

"Enough! I didn't ask for details!" Clark 2 growled and walked away. His earth was not really that different from this earth, so he knew there was a mall very close by. Without waiting for the other Clark, he kept walking.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Clark called after him, speeding up as he caught up with him.

"Look, my earth isn't really that different from yours. So I'm well aware of a mall that's just five minutes by walk. And Diana did say she was taking care of the expenses. Why do you worry?"

"Mostly because she doesn't have to pay for a stranger's clothes."

Clark 2 rolled his eyes but kept walking. Clark was right about that. Why did she have to pay for his clothes? But Clark 2 knew Diana very well; she had a heart of gold and helping others was in her nature. But he also had a feeling that if Clark was anything like him, he would not let Diana spend a single penny on him.

* * *

When the boys reached the shopping mall, they walked in with Clark 2 heading straight for a store and Clark following him. Clark stood beside him as Clark 2 looked through all the clothes that had been neatly placed for them to see. He noticed that Clark 2 was choosing everything he himself would. Clark let him look as he excused himself for five minutes. He headed back home and grabbed a pair of glasses that he didn't use. It wasn't possible that anyone would recognize Superman from another earth on Earth 1, but he couldn't take any chances. Flying back to the mall, he lowered himself towards a dark alley and quickly made his way in.

Clark 2 had picked up couple of t-shirts his size, along with shirts, trousers and jeans. He waited for Clark to arrive as he kept browsing through some more clothes. A sudden burst of wind made him turn. There stood Clark, right in front of him, hands crossed across his chest. "You done?" he asked, looking at the clothes he carried.

Clark 2 nodded. "Yeah! Got what I wanted. Just need another pair of shoes."

"Are your feet smaller than mine?" Clark asked curiously. He was still not used to the fact that Clark Kent from Earth 2 didn't look like him. Suddenly his thoughts drifted to what Earth 2's Diana and Clark's future kids would look like. Certainly not like his own children if the Kryptonian DNA modified itself with another dimension.

"What is it?" Clark 2 asked as they made their way to the counter.

"I was just thinking of my future kids." Clark shrugged and pulled out his card to pay for the clothes. Clark 2 couldn't help but look at the card that the other guy held. It did have one Clark Kent's name on it. He was right. Clark wasn't going to let Diana pay.

Once the billing was done, the boys carried the bags out of the shop and looked around. Clark 2 wanted to get a pair of shoes and socks. Clark chuckled to himself. Even if he was the one buying him the socks, this Dobby wasn't leaving them that soon.

"Once we get the shoes, I want to get something to eat," Clark announced as they entered another store. Clark 2 simply nodded and moved away to check out the shoes.

Clark had just pulled out his phone to text Diana when he heard a loud voice right behind him. "C.K.! What a surprise! You here with your girlfriend?"

Jimmy Olsen grinned at his friend, whom he had spotted from outside. Clark was trying not to panic. How was he possibly going to explain to Jimmy about the other Clark? Nervous, Clark gave him a small smile. "Hey there, Jimmy! No, Diana is busy with work. Just came to see some shoes and—" His eyes drifted towards Clark 2 who was making his way towards them. Clark frowned, mentally begging him to stop but the guy was already next to him, looking at Jimmy in surprise.

"Hello there," Jimmy called out cheerfully. "You look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere? My name is Jimmy, by the way."

Clark 2 smiled. Jimmy was the same on his earth too and a great friend. "Hi, Jimmy! I'm Cla—"

"—RENCE!" Clark shouted, cutting Clark 2 short and earning a glare from him. "This is Clarence Kent. My cousin."

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hello, Clarence Kent

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for the delay. Things have been super hectic. Thank you, Aryan229, Ricky Pine, smww fan, jdcocoagirl, StevenBodner, ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE, ElPrinceMH44 and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** **Hello, Clarence Kent**

"Oh!" Jimmy's eyes lit up in excitement. "Clark's cousin, huh? Are you from around here?"

Before Clark 2 could reply, Clark blurted, "No! He's from… from Vancouver!"

"That's nice! Washington is nice. Does it get cold there?" Jimmy asked, interested. And once again before Clark 2 could speak, Clark uttered, "From where he's around, it does. I was talking about Canada. He's from Canada."

Clark 2 sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. But seeing as a fake story had already been created, he just had to go with it. "Yes. I am from Canada. And yes, it does get rather chilly there. I'm just visiting. Never been to Metropolis before."

Clark nodded quickly. Jimmy just smiled and asked, "Where are you staying at? Clark's place?"

"Ye—"

"NO!" Clark cut the other guy off again and covered it up with an awkward laugh. "No, you see, he's staying with my parents at Smallville. Like he said, he's just here to visit."'

"Oh! If you are here for another weekend, maybe we should all grab some drinks sometime? It would be nice to get to know you, Clarence." Clark 2 winced at Jimmy's words. "I barely know Clark's family. I did meet his parents once. Great people! And Diana's… she's just amazing!"

"Yeah, she is," Clark 2 agreed, his face reddening a little.

Clark glared at him. But Jimmy just chuckled before asking, "You fancy her, do you? I'm sure many men do! She's like _Wonder_ _Woman_! Only more gentle, perhaps. And they do share their first names."

"Really?" Clark 2 asked curiously. "Who else fancies her? I'm sure _Clark_ would beat them all up!" His eyes glowed, and Clark knew well that he was talking about himself.

Placing his hand on Clark 2's shoulder, Clark spoke, "Jimmy, we got to get going. We've lunch plans and then we are off to explore the city."

"Oh yeah! You guys have fun, okay? Let's hang out sometime, Clarence! See you later. Bye, C.K.!"

Waving Jimmy goodbye, both Clarks turned to face each other, scowling. "How dare you talk about Diana like that!" Clark gritted, grabbing a fistful of Clark 2's shirt, who did the same with him and growled, "Clarence? CLARENCE? That's the best you could come up with?! You're a jerk, that's what you are!"

"And you are a proper lunatic?! No one goes off talking about their cousin's girlfriend like you did!"

Clark 2 snarled, "Cousin? Jerk, she's my girlfriend!"

"No! She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"No, mine!"

Clark growled at him. "MINE!"

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Someone asked loudly, making them step away from each other. Clark nodded at the concerned employee before he headed off to pay for the shoes and socks Clark 2 had wanted.

Neither spoke as they left the store. They were in no mood for food. So when Clark simply took to an alley and flew straight to Diana's office, Clark 2 followed.

Diana had just finished her meeting and was returning to her office. She had stepped in and as she stood removing her jacket, she felt a sudden breeze hit her through the window she assumed was closed. Turning around sharply, she saw Clark making his way towards her.

His deep blue eyes burned, almost red as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to him, locking lips with hers. Diana tried to push him away but his passionate embrace engulfed her as he deepened the kiss and quickly began to undo her shirt.

"No, Kal," she whispered, breathing heavily. "Not here!"

"I. Need. You." Clark said, passion burning through his veins as he pulled her back for another kiss.

"STOP IT!" A loud voice roared and the next thing Clark felt was sharp pain as something hit his back, something that was very much like his own laser vision. He growled and fell on the floor not before turning around and using his own laser vision that sent Clark 2 flying.

Diana let out a loud sigh as she summoned her lasso. And within seconds, both Clarks were bound to each other. They shouted and tried their hardest to get out, but Diana remained calm. And before they could even react, Hippolyta stepped into the room, her eyes widened at the sight.

She turned towards her daughter before scowling at the two struggling Supermen. "And you said they were civil towards each other, Diana."

Clark blurted out an apology, but Hippolyta was not pleased. She gracefully sat down on the couch and looked at Clark 2, who was looking at her in surprise.

"Hey," Clark 2 whispered to Clark. "Is that… is that really Diana's mom?"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"But, isn't she… dead?"

Diana's eyes shot to Clark 2. Her eyes narrowed as she approached him. If he thought she couldn't hear a word, he was terribly wrong. She freed them from her lasso and asked, "What were you saying about my mother?"

"I just…" Clark 2 let out a huge sigh. "So this is the real reason you want to live here? It's not because of _him_." He looked at Clark quickly before turning to face Diana. "It's because your mother is alive here."

Diana's eyes met Clark's and he let out a sigh. "I told you he was crazy!"

"Hey!" Clark 2 was about to punch Clark, but Diana stopped him and quickly sat him down on the couch.

"Either you behave or I swear, I'll make sure a barrier opens to your earth, and I will be the one sending you back!" She glared at him.

"You know what, Di, let me have a word with him alone," Clark spoke. He turned to face Hippolyta and gave her a quick bow. "Your Highness, excuse us, we will take our leave."

Hippolyta nodded as Clark grabbed Clark 2 and flew out of the window. He flew straight to the Fortress followed by Clark 2, who was not the least surprised to see the place.

* * *

Flying in, they were greeted by Kelex. "Welcome, Kal-El," Kelex said to Clark, then turning towards Clark 2, it repeated, "Welcome, Kal-El."

"See, we are the same," Clark 2 called out as Clark simply walked away towards the observation room. "Look, I'm not lying. Diana's mother is not alive."

"Fine, I believe you," Clark said, surprising the other guy. "Maybe on your earth Hippolyta isn't alive. But here she is, and Diana is happy here."

"That's it! Don't you see? She came to this world, she saw that her mother was alive, so she stayed back. It was never because of you!"

Clark let out a loud sigh. "Listen, Diana has been here all along. She came to our world from Themyscira and never went back. She has absolutely no connection with any other earth."

"Clark, you need to hear me out. How old was Diana when you first met her?"

"Eighteen. Why?"

Clark 2 gave him a small smile. "Diana doesn't age. She looks eighteen even now. What if the black hole managed to send her back to the past? She went to Themyscira first, saw that her mother and all her sisters were alive and stayed back. Then she travelled to this world, met you and the other League members and decided to stay back? She could have easily forgotten me and our life back at my world!"

"What exactly happened to her mother and her sisters?" Clark asked curiously. If this guy was speaking the truth, then he didn't know what to do.

"Zeus found out that Diana was his daughter. And then he stupidly bragged about it to the whole of Olympus. Hera was not happy. She cursed Hippolyta, turning her into a stone and turning the rest of the Amazons into snakes. Diana doesn't go back to the island because she doesn't want to see her mother like that. So it's logical how she got another chance at life where her mother was alive and all her sisters were well. She just took it."

Clark sat back and looked away. He did meet Diana when she first came to the Man's world. He had no idea about her past. What if Clark 2 was speaking the truth?

Clark stood up and turned to face Clark 2. "You need to come with me. I know a person who would be able to help."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Clark 2's face fell. "But that guy hates me!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Bruce hates Clarence

**A/N:** A big thanks to everyone reading this story. And a special thanks to all the reviewers! I'm so sorry for the late update.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Bruce hates Clarence**

"Clark, please. I'm not kidding. Bruce Wayne hates me, and he would never help me!"

"But that's the Bruce from your earth, Clarence."

Clark 2 frowned. "Why are you still calling me Clarence?"

Clark simply shrugged as he quickly used Kelex to send Kara a message, asking her to fly over to the Fortress as soon as possible. He then made his way towards the kitchen, followed by Clark 2, who was still not happy with his new fake name.

"Clarence sounds like a girl's name! Couldn't you have come up with something better?!"

"Do you want some coffee or grandfather Lor-Van's fruit juice?" Clark asked as he pulled the refrigerator open and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"Grandfather's juice? You really are crazy!" Clark 2 rolled his eyes as he sat down and waited for Clark to explain.

"Kara found seeds of Kryptonian plants at the Fortress few years ago. We have been trying to grow them. Two of them were successful but only one produced a fruit. It's more like a mango and orange hybrid. And it tastes delicious. Kara remembered my grandfather making her some juice when she was a child. So she started calling it Lor-Van's juice. Here, try some."

Placing a tall glass in front of him, Clark moved away and flew out of the kitchen. Clark 2 sipped on his drink and smiled lightly. It really was delicious. He sat quietly listening to someone enter the Fortress.

"Welcome, Kara Zor-El," Kelex greeted as Kara walked in with Clark. "He's right. It's too soon to let Batman know," she spoke.

"But Bruce will have an idea what to do."

"Clark, last time I checked, Bruce Wayne didn't open any barriers to a different world. Barry thinks if he can run fast enough, he might just force open a portal. Cisco has been working on his powers too. So we have hope."

"He has some weird theory about Diana," Clark said in a low voice. "Talk to him, please. I have the monitor duty at the Watchtower in ten minutes. If I don't show up, Bruce will start suspecting."

"Where's Diana?" Kara asked as they walked into the kitchen together.

"She's going to Themyscira. She might stay there for a day or two. Her mother isn't really happy with what happened," Clark explained.

Kara simply nodded and turned to face Clark 2. "Hey there, Clarence," she called with a bright smile. And that's when Clark 2 noticed how she resembled Kara back on his earth. He had failed to notice that before.

"Hey, Kara!" he said with a small smile.

"Alright, I really have to get going. Clarence, you might have to stay here till I get back. Kara will be here. If you need anything, ask her. And no, you can't meet Diana anytime soon."

"Bye," Clark 2 replied and turned away. Clark waved to Kara and flew out of the Fortress.

"What was that about?" Kara asked in surprise once her cousin left.

"Diana's mom saw me. And I might have questioned her state of being alive. Long story short, things on my earth are far more different than they are here now!"

"How different? Tell me something about me from your earth."

Clark 2 nodded quietly. He finished his glass of juice and began to speak, "First of all, you are… how do I put this? Like a big sister to me. Something that I don't see here with you and Clark."

Kara smiled at that. "I was ten when I landed on earth, and he was already in his 20s. I know he's younger, but he loves being the older cousin."

"And I see you are dating Barry Allen."

"Yeah! Why? Aren't Barry and I dating on your earth?" Kara asked curiously.

"Not really, no. You guys aren't even friends there."

Kara looked at him dumbstruck. How could she not be friends with Barry! Let alone not be in a relationship with him. Kara let out a sigh before asking, "Why isn't Barry my friend? Is he your friend?"

"No, Kara. Barry Allen is more of an acquaintance. We don't see him that often," Clark 2 confessed.

"But he's the Flash! You guys are on the same team. Justice League!"

"Allen is not the Flash, Kara. Wally West is. Allen left the team very early, and Wally took his place. You are with Mon."

"Who the hell is Mon?" Kara grimaced.

"Mon-El, he's a Daxamite. From the planet Daxam."

"But that's… wasn't that destroyed with Krypton?"

Clark 2 nodded quickly. "It was. But like you and I, Mon was a survivor. His real name is Lar Gand. We call him Mike. He works at Daily Planet with us."

"What?" Kara's jaw dropped at the revelation. She was with someone else who wasn't Barry. How the hell did that happen? "Wait, go back. How can I be with a Daxamite? Our planets never got along!"

"That's true, Kara, but we got over our aversion. You got along great with Mike. I was really surprised to see you with Allen here."

"So is Mon-El on this earth too? How can I be with Barry on this earth and some stranger on the other earth? I mean you are with Diana on both earths!"

"What if Allen isn't your soulmate? What if Mon-El isn't here yet and you are with Allen because of that?" Clark 2 asked quickly.

"This is stupid!" Kara threw her arms up in defeat and stood up. "Look, I don't know who this Mon-El guy is. I don't even care. I love Barry Allen. And I think even on your earth, your Kara is dying to be with Barry. Not some Daxamite!"

"Kara, wai—" Clark 2 was cut off when the Fortress announced a visitor approaching. In a matter of few minutes, Barry had run in, kissed her rather loudly and ran off to one of the rooms. When he came back, he was wearing a Kryptonian suit, something that Clark 2 remembered seeing at the Fortress on his earth.

"How does that fit you?" he asked Barry. Only Kryptonians had full access to the Fortress and all the things that were present here. There were obviously exceptions, like Mon-El, for instance.

"Oh, Clark did something with the suit so it modifies with my DNA. It keeps me warm out here!" Grinning, Barry started raiding the kitchen for some food.

The suit Barry wore was all black, with a single house of El symbol in red on his chest.

"Okay, so let's get to business," Barry spoke once he emptied a whole carton of orange juice. "As a founding member of the Justice League, I invite you, Clark Kent, to our Watchtower. It is time you meet… our kind."

Clark 2 looked at Kara for some help. "He means Superheroes," Kara explained, taking a seat next to Barry. "Bar, don't you think he should meet Bruce first?" Kara asked in concern. If her cousin reacted so badly to this alien's arrival, Bruce wouldn't be welcoming at all.

"I think it will be better if he's introduced to Bruce in presence of the rest of the league, Kara. At least, the founders. I'm sure J'onn and Hal will be very welcoming."

"Maybe this is the best time to tell you that Bruce Wayne on my earth hates me," Clark 2 deadpanned.

Kara simply smiled at that.

"Care to tell us why you aren't Bruce's favorite?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Because Diana left him for me. And that hurt his big, fat ego!" Clark shrugged.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Clarence meets the Kents

**A/N:** To all the readers, thank you for reading the story. And a special thanks to all the reviewers! I'm sorry for the late update.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -** **Clarence meets the Kents**

When Clark walked into the control room for his monitor duty at the Watchtower, he was so tense that he forgot to shield his thoughts from J'onn. The Martian's eyes widened as soon as Clark walked in. He turned around to greet Clark.

"Hello, Kal-El. Forgive me, I did not mean to pry, but is it true?"

Clark let out a loud sigh as he plopped on a chair next to J'onn. "He's as real as I am, J'onn. And it's something I'm not able to get used to."

"You have kept him hidden from the world," J'onn said as he sat reading Clark's thoughts. "This Kryptonian, are you certain he is from another world?"

"Well, he doesn't look like me. He does have all the powers that I have. Kara and I are the only survivors of Krypton, unless you count all those who are in the Phantom Zone. And he seems to know Diana so well."

"He thinks Wonder Woman is his lover?"

"Exactly! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Clark rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Kal-El, I see you want to tell Batman everything. There is something I would like to share."

"Of course, J'onn. What is it?"

J'onn looked around to see if they were completely alone, then he turned to face Clark. "Multiverse has a set of rules. Some rules cannot be disrupted. I've seen Diana's thoughts; she has been on this earth since her birth. I know for sure she is not from a different world."

Clark let out a relieved sigh. He should have come to J'onn sooner.

"Right now, the other Kal-El has to stay hidden. Too many people know that he has crossed the barrier to this earth. Know this, his own earth is missing its Superman. They would be trying to find a way to get him back, to communicate. I am sure I can find a way to help. Till then I think the safest place he can be is none other than Smallville or the Fortress of Solitude."

Clark frowned. "Are you seriously suggesting I take him home to my parents? You do realize they will freak out!"

"They have Superman for a son, Kal-El, I'm sure they can handle it." J'onn gave him an encouraging smile. "And this will put your mind to rest as well, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want the other Kal-El anywhere near Diana. This is the best way to maintain the distance."

Clark nodded. J'onn was right. Ma and Pa could handle Clarence. He decided to go to his apartment, packs some clothes for Clark 2 and take him to Smallville.

Come to think of it, he never asked Clark 2 about Ma and Pa from the other earth. He just wished they were safe whichever earth they were in.

* * *

The monitor duty came to an end, and Clark was about to leave when he heard Batman making his way towards the control room. Using the other exit, Clark left the Watchtower as soon as possible and headed straight home.

He quickly packed a small bag with Clark 2's clothes and flew straight to the Fortress. Kara was busy showing the boys a 3D model of Krypton and telling them all about her childhood there. When she saw Clark enter, she knew there was something going on.

Clark gestured her towards the Simulation room. He had soundproofed it so that neither humans nor aliens could hear anything even if they had super-hearing powers.

"What's the matter, Clark?" Kara asked quickly as soon as the door was closed.

"I spoke to J'onn about the other guy. He suggested not telling Bruce and more people about him. And to send him to Smallville."

"What? To stay with your parents? Do you think they will be okay with the fact that he's another you from another world?"

"I know how stupid this sounds, but he can't stay under my roof. J'onn is certain that Diana is from this world. Not a single thought of her connects her to any other world. Do you know what this means?"

Kara gave him a small nod. "His Diana might have stayed back in his own world."

"Exactly! So now's the best time to keep him away from my Diana."

"He could stay at my place," Kara offered. "That would mean telling Alex."

Clark shook his head quickly. "No, he's going to Smallville. I think you should come along."

"Sure, once I drop Barry back home." Kara smiled and opened the door.

She left Clark alone, but not before seeing him activate the hologram that showed Jor-El.

"Kal-El," her uncle's hologram greeted her cousin. At least he would have a clue on what to do, some help that he could offer to both the Clarks.

Kara had taken Barry to Central City and returned to the Fortress where both the Clarks were waiting for her. Strangely, Clark 2 had no problem going to Smallville, this made Clark wonder if Ma and Pa Kent were alive and well on earth 2.

Kara was disturbed after what Clark 2 had told her about her doppelgänger on earth 2. She was not with Barry Allen and that didn't make any sense. Clark did notice her strange behavior and decide to ask her if she was alright later.

The three of them flew straight to Smallville, where Clark asked Kara and Clark 2 to wait outside for a minute. He didn't want to just spring this on his parents. Walking in, he saw Pa watching TV and Ma was busy cooking. Jonathan was the first to notice his son standing with the front door opened. The look on Clark's face told him that something was wrong.

"Clark, come in, Son. What's wrong?"

"Pa, something happened, and I need your help."

"Of course, Son."

Martha walked out of the kitchen to see her husband talking to their son. "Clark, are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me. You see, something happened. A breach accidentally opened and someone from Earth 2 just fell right in."

"Earth 2?" Martha asked in confusion. "You mean there's more than one earth?"

"Shockingly, there are infinite earths in this multiverse. They are all like ours. And we all exist on those earths. See, on earth 2, there's another me, who is an alien, adopted by the two of you from that earth."

"Are you saying there's another Clark Kent?" Jonathan asked as he took a seat again.

"Yeah. And he's right here. Outside, actually. We need to hide him."

"Clark, how did he even come to this earth? Does he look like you?" Martha asked as she moved towards the door. She pulled it open to see Kara leaning against the truck and a stranger next to her. The minute Kara noticed Martha, she gave her a big smile and made her way in. Martha hugged Kara before she stepped aside. Clark 2's eyes widened. Clark's mother looked exactly like his 'mom'.

"Mom?" he blurted out as he made his way towards her.

Martha stepped back as the stranger made his way in. He didn't look like her Clark, but she had a feeling he was not human.

"Is this him?" she asked her son, who simply nodded.

"Aunt Martha, Uncle Jon, this is Clark Kent from Earth 2," Kara said. "Well, we think it's earth 2, we don't know for sure. He has all the powers Clark and I have. And we really need him to be somewhere safe till we find a way to open up the barrier again."

"Hello, umm… Clark. Do we call you Clark?" Martha asked, her eyes quickly drifting towards her son.

"Clarence, Ma. He's Clarence." Clark smirked.

"I am not!" Clark 2 shot back. "Please, you can call me Clark. Don't listen to him."

"Ma, just… let him stay here for a few days till we figure something out."

"Sure, honey. And Clark, make yourself at home. Kara, will you please show him the guest bedroom?"

"Sure, Aunt Martha," Kara replied as she led the way towards the stairs. Clark 2 followed her quietly. The house was exactly the same on his earth so he knew very well where the guest bedroom was. He did prefer his own room, sadly that was used by Clark.

Once Kara and Clark 2 left, Jonathan spoke, "Is he really another you?"

Clark simply sighed and nodded. Plopping down on the couch next to his father, he said, "He also thinks my Diana is his Diana. It's complicated."

"Does Bruce know?" Martha asked as she walked back to the kitchen. Clark followed her and shook his head.

"Barry and Cisco are trying a way to open the breach again. J'onn has volunteered to help. These guys are way more understanding than Bruce is. Imagine how badly he would react if we introduce Clarence to him now!"

"What's with that name? Clarence." Martha smiled. "Clark is such a nice name. It will be odd to call him that."

"You can call him Clarence too. Or Clark 2, like Barry prefers."

"Trust Barry to come up with such weird names! Anyway, Eliza and Jeremiah called earlier. They are coming over. I'm not sure if Alex can make it. Jon talked to Henry, too. He's coming along with Barry."

"Why? Why are we suddenly having so many guests?"

"Thanksgiving! I can't believe you forgot!"

"It's been a stressful week, Ma." Clark sighed loudly. "Now this means they will all see Clark 2 here."

"If you can't find a way to send him back by then," Martha said calmly. "Then yes, he's going to be here."

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Superman saves the day

**A/N:** To all the readers, thank you for reading the story. And a special thanks to all the reviewers!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Superman saves the day**

It had been two days since Clark left Clark 2 at Smallville. For the other Clark it wasn't all that different from his own home. Ma and Pa Kent not only looked the same, they were pretty much the same people who loved him like a son. Clark hadn't returned after leaving him there. There was still no word from Diana, which made Clark 2 realize that he crossed the limit by saying her mother was dead and blaming her for staying here because of that.

Kara had called him twice. She had been concerned about him, and he really appreciated the gesture. Pa Kent took him to town once in his truck, which broke once they returned home. Clark had spent almost half an hour fixing the truck. He also helped Ma get the milk and eggs. Clark had regretted not coming here as soon as he got to this earth, he really missed his parents.

* * *

The next day, Diana stopped by that evening and told Clark 2 that she wanted to have a word with him alone. She then led him towards the river and asked him to take a seat.

Once Clark 2 was seated with his back against a tree, Diana started to speak, "Here's the thing, Clark. You think I'm here because my mother is alive. I didn't know that there existed a world where my mother was punished because of my existence. Do you know how it feels to know that? How it pains me to even think about my mother in such a horrible state? All because of me! I know he's my father. And my mother had been hiding that truth from him. To know the outcome of Hera finding out is such a cruel thing, now that gives me a reason to stay so the truth never comes out."

"So you're accepting the fact that you are from my earth?" he asked quickly.

Diana shook her head and sat down. "You still don't understand what I'm trying to say, Clark. I was raised a warrior. We were not taught how to love. All they told us was that men were our mortal enemies. When Steve Trevor came to our island; all the things he told me about the man's world, I really wanted to see it for myself. They were in middle of a war with Darkseid when I first met the founding league members… when I first met Clark. Kal. He was like me, but he was also so different. Things were not always easy for us. I didn't know Clark Kent and Superman were the same person. I fell in love with both of them. I always thought that love would make me weak, but mine didn't. Instead it made me so strong, I knew that he was a very important part of my existence. I cannot imagine a life without Kal. If I feel so deeply about him, don't you think I must have spent years with him for our relationship to grow? Was your Diana like this too? Has she ever told you how she felt about you?"

Clark 2 was quiet for a while. It was true that he was dating Diana back on his earth, but she had never told him all these things. Hell! She had never even told him she loved him. She liked him, but was she _in_ love with him? He had no idea.

"Clark, we will find a way to send you back," Diana said confidently. "And when you go back, you'll see that your Diana will be waiting for you there." With that she stood up and told him that she was heading back home to talk to Ma and Pa, and she would leave after that. Clark 2 waved her goodbye and lay down on the grass. He looked up at the trees and the sky and contemplated all that she had said, slowly drifting off. By the time he woke up, it was already night.

* * *

The next morning, Clark was at an inauguration ceremony taking place in Metropolis. As it was taking place outside, he was keeping an eye out for trouble. Not only Lois and Jimmy, Perry White was also present here.

Kara and Barry had gone on a space mission and would only return later that day, so he had to take care of both Metropolis and Central City by himself. Hal had offered to help with Central City, but Clark told him he would take care of it.

"This is getting boring," Jimmy moaned trying to get a good picture of the guest.

"I know. But Perry's here, so we have to stay till the end," Clark said, looking around.

Suddenly he paused as he heard it, looking around for a way to escape unnoticed.

"Kent! Are you taking notes? My eyes are on you. If you disappear once again, say goodbye to your job," Perry said, frowning at him.

Clark sighed loudly. There was a bridge collapsing in Central City, no Flash to protect it, he had to be there. But before he could figure it out, he heard a stronger heartbeat traveling towards Central City. It was neither Diana or Kara, but Clarence!

Meanwhile, Clark 2 had been helping Pa Kent with the tractor when he heard the news. A bridge was about to collapse in Central City and no one had gone there yet. His instincts kicked in as he flew straight to Clark and Diana's apartment at Metropolis, took Clark's Superman suit and put it on. With his Kryptonian DNA, the suit modified itself and he was out of the window in a matter of seconds, flying straight to Central City.

Superman reached in time to lift the bridge up. Wonder Woman had just flown towards him and was surprised to see him instead of her Clark. As he used all his strength to keep the metal bridge standing, she managed to evacuate everyone on it. Once she was done, she came to lift the bridge and asked him to weld it back in place. Using his laser vision, Superman welded the metal and flew away before people caught a glimpse of his face. But Iris West from Central City Picture News had already seen him, and she knew that he wasn't Superman.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Scary Bat

**A/N:** Thank you, ArtimuosJackson, Ricky Pine, jdcocoagirl, StevenBodner, ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE and Aryan229 for leaving a review!

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Yes! It was sad what they did with New 52 Supes. I loved him. :(

 **Ricky Pine** \- He should! :D Maybe Clark can give him some tips!

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Very! Since the Bat is going to be involved.

 **StevenBodner** \- He's a magnet for trouble. =]

 **ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE** \- Thank you! I'm glad you are liking it.

 **Aryan229** \- I worry about Batman's reaction more than the world's. Haha!

Alright, folks! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - The Scary Bat**

"Are you out of your mind?" Clark yelled at Clark 2 as soon he managed to reach Central City. He had heard everything and the media had caught sight of the new Superman. If they had managed to get pictures, it would be disastrous.

"Look, can't you just thank me and get over it?" Clark 2 rolled his eyes at Clark and looked away.

"Thank you? You expect thanks? You were seen! How can we explain to people why there was a different Superman saving the city?"

"Kal, calm down," Diana spoke as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure we can come up with some explanation."

"We can fool the world, Diana, but do you think, for one second, that Bruce would believe our lie?" Clark was furious. He stood glaring at Clark 2, who was ignoring him.

Diana got a message from the Watchtower just then. J'onn told her that Batman had called an emergency meeting with the founders. Barry had just flown in. Diana knew that Bruce had seen the news. If Clark was reacting so badly, chances were Bruce would probably lock Clark 2 up.

"We need to get going," she told both the Kryptonians before she flew to the nearest teleporter tube. They followed her and saw her waiting for them. Once they entered the tube, she contacted J'onn and asked him to beam them up.

When Clark 2 walked into the Watchtower, he noticed that it was different from the one on his earth. He was still dressed in Clark's Superman suit, and Clark was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button-down shirt. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

Clark walked straight to the conference room where Batman was already present, his eyes burning with fury.

"I can explain," Clark started only to be cut off by Bruce's glare.

"Don't even try, Kent!" Batman shot back. "Wonder Woman, can you please enlighten us with what is going on?"

Diana took a seat and gestured for Clark 2 to sit next to her. J'onn, Hal, Barry and Arthur sat quietly looking at Diana. Barry already knew what Diana was going to say, but seeing Bruce's reaction, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"This is Clark Kent," Diana began. "He's from Earth 2. Or so Barry says. There was a barrier which opened into our earth and he fell right in."

"So you are saying he's Superman?" Batman asked, looking at the man carefully. "Just because he wears the suit doesn't make him _Superman_ , Wonder Woman."

"Bruce, I knew you would say that," Clark 2 spoke, making everyone look at him in surprise, everyone except Diana, Clark and Barry.

"How did you…?" Batman asked, but Flash decided that it was better if he explained.

"Bruce, he knows you. There's a Batman on his earth and he's called Bruce Wayne too. There's also a Diana Prince, who is Wonder Woman. A Hal Jordan, who is Green Lantern."

Hal smirked. "'Course, man! So there's also a Barry Allen, who is Flash."

Clark 2 raised his hand and spoke, "Ummm… no. Allen isn't Flash, Wally West is."

Bruce frowned. He was having a hard time trying to believe this stranger. But Diana looked as if she trusted him, but Clark looked pissed at this other Clark.

"I don't care which earth you are from," Bruce said. "You were seen. You suited up and saved the day, sure. But there cannot be two Supermen on the same earth. The media will be after us. Iris West is already asking questions because she has already seen a 'slimmer' Superman donning Superman's suit and saving the day. We are answerable to the whole world. Forgive me if I cannot accept the fact that you fit right in. Because you don't. I'm going to go and think of a way to do damage control. Kent, come with me."

Clark 2 stood up and followed Batman, only to be glared at and sent back. Clark rolled his eyes and followed Bruce towards the Hall of Justice. Diana joined him as they entered the hall together.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" Bruce asked as soon as they walked in.

Clark plopped on a chair and shrugged. "It's complicated, Bruce. He's not a threat. Well, not to anyone but me."

"Explain."

"He thinks Diana is his Diana," Clark explained. "When he came to our earth, his Diana came along. That's what he says."

"She's not his Diana." Bruce frowned. He had dated this woman. She was one of his good friends; he knew she was not from some other earth.

"That's what we are trying to explain, Bruce. He doesn't listen!"

Diana took a seat and spoke, "We are trying to find a way to open a barrier again. I'm sure his Diana is waiting for him there."

"Wait, who opened the barrier in the first place?" Bruce asked, frowning lightly.

Clark and Diana exchanged glances, and Clark shrugged. Diana nodded and answered, "Barry and Cisco opened it accidentally. They closed it quickly, but Clark 2 slipped through. They are trying to find a way to open it again."

"I swear, those two are always up to something stupid! Opening portals to different dimensions. Be thankful that it was Superman who came through that portal, not some monster!" Bruce yelled as he paced the room.

"He loves Diana! Doesn't that bother you even a bit? He says he won't leave unless she goes with him!" Clark spoke.

Bruce looked at Diana for confirmation, she simply nodded. "The hell he's going to take Wonder Woman with him! Clark, we have to get him off of our earth as soon as possible. I'm sure there must be some answer at the Fortress."

"I haven't really checked," Clark admitted. "I did talk to my father's hologram, and he has no idea about the Multiverse. Seeing as only Speedsters go through time, only Barry can help now."

"Harrison Wells," Bruce muttered. "Wells must know something. Have you talked to him yet? What if he knows how to open a breach?"

"He's smart, but not _that_ smart," Clark said. But his eyes quickly fell on Diana who was contemplating what Bruce said. That's when Clark considered that Harrison Wells could possibly have answers to all their questions.

Superman and Batman looked at each other once before nodding and walking out the door. But not before Clark running to Diana and giving her a quick kiss. A visit to S.T.A.R. Labs was now the first priority.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 14 - All's fair in yada yada

**A/N:** Thank you, ArtimuosJackson, Ricky Pine, jdcocoagirl, StevenBodner, Spice72 and Aryan229 for leaving a review!

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Yes, he did. =] He's kinda possessive.

 **Ricky Pine** \- Hmm... surely not HR. It's Harry but a good Harry from Earth 1, who isn't in a wheelchair or planning to kill anybody's mother. :D

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Oh yeah! Batsy is always jealous and reacting badly. But his heart is in the right place. :)

 **StevenBodner** \- Because he's Batman. =]

 **Spice72** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

 **Aryan229** \- Thanks! =]

I'm super sorry for the delay with the update. I blame New Year's. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and a very happy new year!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - All's fair in... yada yada**

Harrison Wells had just returned from Big Belly Burger when he walked into the Cortex to see Clark Kent talking to Caitlin about something. Superman was a regular visitor just like Supergirl, so that didn't surprise him. But what surprised him was Batman sitting in one of the chairs, in his famous Batsuit.

"Oh, hello! Am I missing something?" Wells asked looking at Batman.

"Dr. Wells, Superman and Batman wanted to talk to you about something," Caitlin said, taking the paper bags from his hands.

"About what, gentlemen?" Wells took a seat and waited for them to speak.

"What do you know about breaches, Dr. Wells?" Bruce asked.

"Breaches are portals between more than two earths. You could call them doors to another universe in the multiverse," Wells explained. Bruce nodded and asked him to continue. "I'm aware of the breach Barry and Cisco accidentally opened."

"And closed," Clark added.

"And closed." Wells nodded in agreement. "I also know Superman from earth 2 is on our earth."

"Good," Bruce said as he stood up. "We need your help to send him back."

"You want me to open a portal for you?"

Bruce simply nodded. Clark was about to say something when he heard someone at the elevator.

"Iris West is coming here. We need to hide," he said, looking at his friend. "Do you trust me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up. Within seconds, Clark had grabbed Batman and zipped out of the Cortex. He headed straight to the roof and put Bruce down. Bruce sat down with his head in his hands. Zipping around like that really hurt sometimes.

Barry had just zoomed into the Cortex when he found out Clark and Bruce were upstairs. Grabbing Cisco, he ran to the roof.

Cisco was still holding his large drink as he had managed to travel from the Cortex to the roof in a matter of few seconds. To his surprise, he came face to face with Superman and Batman.

"Oh hey, guys!" He waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Cisco. We are trying to find a way to open a breach to earth 2," Clark replied before sitting down. "It's nice up here."

Batman snapped at him. "We aren't here to have a picnic! It's all your fault! If you had told me about him as soon as he got here, I could have done something."

"What could you possibly do? He's an alien! You can't just lock him up; he isn't a bad guy!" Clark shot back.

"Says the guy who was crying over someone else wooing his girl!"

"Oh really? As if that doesn't matter to you at all? He claims she's not from our world! Do you know what that even means?"

"That means nothing! He's bluffing!" Bruce frowned at his friend.

"Diana used the lasso on him. He is from a _different_ earth."

"I believe you, that's why I want him out of _our_ earth."

Barry and Cisco were quietly listening to those two argue. It went on for a while and finally they gave up by saying they hate each other and Clark flew away, and Bruce headed downstairs.

"Was it just me or did it look like an old married couple's argument?" Cisco asked Barry, who grinned at him and told him that Kara used to do the same.

"How's Kara doing? Haven't seen her in a while," Cisco said as he sipped his drink. They headed downstairs together.

"She's good. A bit tired from the mission. She must be at home resting."

"Everything okay, Bar?" Cisco asked looking at his friend, who seemed a bit lost in thoughts.

"I'm good." Barry smiled. He then excused himself saying he had to be somewhere and zoomed away.

* * *

Something was bothering Kara, and Barry knew it wasn't Clark 2. Maybe something someone said to her? It could be anything. But it would do them all good if she just talked to him about it. Barry headed home but Kara wasn't there. Wondering where she could be, he thought of Smallville. That's where Clark 2 was staying. Barry zoomed off to Smallville and headed straight to the door to see Clark, Diana, Clark 2 and Kara there, talking to the Kents.

"Barry, hello, dear!" Martha Kent greeted him and stood up to give him a hug.

Greeting the Kents, Barry went to take a seat next to Clark.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Jonathan spoke. "Batman is not happy that you hid the other Clark from him. And he was seen by the media saving the day, which is not wrong if you ask me. Just like you, Son, he has the right to help, too."

"Pa, right now he cannot be seen. What will we even say?" Clark asked.

"What you have been telling everyone," Martha answered. "Your cousin. This way he could at least go out, you know. As for who the other Superman was, why don't you say you went on a mission and came back looking different but they managed to fix you?"

Everyone was surprised to hear Martha's suggestion. But it was Barry who reacted first. "Mrs. Kent, you are brilliant! That is the perfect explanation to what they saw. And this way it buys us some time to figure out how to open the breach."

"Allen, is Cisco the Vibe?" Clark 2 asked out of the blue.

"Umm… yeah. Why?"

"Because on my earth, he can open portals." A simple revelation surprised everyone at the Kents' household.

Clark was looking at Diana, both of them thinking about the same thing. A breach was open accidentally, what if Cisco had done it? If he had done it before, he could do it again?

"Guys, he might have accidentally done it," Kara voiced their thoughts. "If Cisco can work on his powers, he could open another portal."

"But how do we know it will lead to earth 2?" Diana asked. "There are infinite earths, what if it opens to a different earth?"

"We can't be sure about that," Clark agreed. "But see it this way. What if Cisco holds something from earth 2 and vibes? He vibes better when he has an object to hold, right?"

Barry nodded. He understood where Clark was going with this.

"We don't have any objects from earth 2," Kara spoke.

"We do." Clark smiled and patted Clark 2's back. "We have Clarence!"

"Stop calling me that!" Clark 2 snapped, making Clark grin.

"I'll call you whatever you want, Clarence. This is _my_ earth!"

"Don't talk as if you own the planet!" Clark 2 cracked a small smile. To his surprise, Clark threw his arm around his shoulder and led him towards the kitchen.

"You want to talk?" Clark 2 asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You saved those people when I couldn't," Clark said, sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Clark 2 smiled. "I guess I owe you an apology too."

Clark simply raised his brow. In his mind he had a list, but since he was behaving, he let Clark 2 talk.

"Diana and I had a very hearty talk. Well, she talked. I listened. She told me about her parentage. Her mother. And obviously her love for you. Man, I'm jealous of you. My Diana never said those three words to me."

Clark frowned. "She never told you she loved you? I thought you were together."

"We are dating. We also live together. No, scratch that. I live at the apartment, she visits me every weekend. She told me she liked me once. But she never said _those_ words."

"That's… I don't really know what to say. It did take Diana a long time before she told me how she felt, you know." Clark gave him an encouraging smile.

"Do you think she will tell me? Someday?"

"Never lose hope. Diana and I… It wasn't easy for us. She was with Bruce. I was just a farmboy from Smallville in love with a princess. I didn't really stand a chance against the famous Bruce Wayne. But I guess love always finds its way."

Clark 2 nodded. "She left Bruce for me. He punched me and broke his hand. He fractured his whole arm, actually."

Clark chuckled. "Bruce here was caught cheating. She caught him in bed with Catwoman. Barely flinched. I guess that's when Bruce realized she didn't like him."

"I love her, Clark. More than life itself," Clark 2 confessed.

"I know, Clarence. I feel the same about her. And I promise I will get you back to your Diana soon."

"Too soon, Kent!" Clark 2 frowned but burst out laughing and opened his arms wide for a hug.

"Just this once." Clark smiled as he gave him a one-arm hug. When he stepped back, he saw Diana and Ma in the kitchen, smiling. Martha moved towards them to hug Clark and her son from another world. Diana simply leaned against the wall and smiled.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	15. Chapter 15 - No Lames, Thank You

**A/N:** Thank you, ArtimuosJackson, Ricky Pine, chapiadita, jdcocoagirl, Aryan229 and HELLACRE13 for reading and leaving a review!

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- Jealous Batsy is jealous! XD

 **Ricky Pine** \- Oh Ricky, wait till you read this chapter! It's not Cisco. It was never him. But someone... hmmm... your favorite! :D

 **chapiadita** \- Oh yes! It's quiet a relief now that Clark 2 accepts the truth. Maybe because that Diana is different from Clark's Diana? :)

 **jdcocoagirl** \- They are big boys! :D

 **Aryan229** \- I know right? Clarence! :) I'm sure I stole that from Supernatural. My friend Ricky must remember.

 **HELLACRE13** \- It's truly an honor that you are reading my story! I got into the whole SMWW thing because of you. And yes, Bruce finally realizing Superman is the strongest here. Henner and Tyler's team up? I would pay to watch that!

Alright folks, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know most of you think Cisco is the 'key' or something like that. But... I'm gonna make one of my favorites the real 'key'. Hold on, the whole key thing is creepy thanks to BvS and Miss Lame. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - No Lames, Thank You**

Life had gone back to normal for Clark, Diana and the Kents. Clark 2 had moved back to Clark and Diana's apartment, and he was staying in the guest bedroom without any complaints. Clark was happy to be back in his own room, with his Diana.

Diana had talked to Hippolyta and explained how multiverse worked and why Clark 2 thought she was dead. Hippolyta had extended an invitation to both Clarks to come and visit her at Themyscira. Clark 2 was excited, he had never seen Paradise Island.

But that morning, he was home alone and awfully bored. Clark 2 decided to go check out the place where the barrier had first opened. If there was any chance of finding how to open it, he could start from there. Cisco was working on his powers, but he wasn't capable of opening a portal to another dimension yet. Harrison Wells was able to help him with his special vibe goggles and they had been constantly working on how to fix this.

The League made Green Lantern release a statement that Superman was affected when he was on a space mission, that was the only reason why he looked different. People seemed to buy it, so they didn't have to worry about that.

Clark 2 had reached the place where he had fallen from when the portal opened to this world. A part of him wished that his Diana didn't come through this portal, but he was scared that she could have been lost in some other dimension. He would find out soon.

Seeing as he was near Daily Planet, he decided to go say hi to Clark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark was working on a new article when he heard Lois yell again. "I cannot believe Iris West got the scoop! I should have been there. I should have seen this other Superman."

"There's no other Superman, Lo," Jimmy said. Lois turned around to glare at him.

"Yes, there was. And I have to see him. Why can't we just get that stupid Bat Light with a 'S' symbol on it? This was we can call Superman whenever we want!"

Clark was listening to her quietly, but this was bothering him. "He's not your servant," he ended up saying. "And if you really want to see him, go fall off a building."

Lois's looked at him dumbstruck. Clark had never spoken to her like this before. Jimmy was chuckling as Clark frowned at Lois and walked away.

He had heard Clark 2's heartbeat downstairs and it wasn't safe for him to be here. So Clark had to make sure Clarence went back home. When he ran down the stairs and out of the building, he saw Clark 2 standing there, smiling lightly.

"Hey, there!" Clark 2 greeted him.

"What are you doing here, Clarence? You cannot be seen here."

"I know. I was just heading back, but I thought I should say hi."

Clark nodded. "Hi. Great to see you again. But you really have to go now."

Clark 2 was about to turn away when they heard someone call their names.

"Clark!"

Both Clarks turned to see Lois running towards them.

"That's Lois Lane!" Clark 2 exclaimed as he grabbed Clark's coat.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"I hate her! She's mean, arrogant and a total bully!"

Clark just smiled and shook his head. Lois hadn't seen Clark 2 yet, so she said to Clark, "Look, I don't understand why it bothered you when I talked about Superman like that, but this is a scoop, Smallville. What if he's another person altogether? Another alien pretending to be him!"

"That's impossible," Clark said just as Lois's eyes fell on Clark 2.

She flattened her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. Giving him her brightest smile, she asked Clark, "Smallville, a friend of yours?"

Clark 2 looked at Clark, his eyes pleading him to say no. Clark shrugged and said, "My cousin. Clarence Kent from Canada."

"Oh, such a beautiful name! Are you visiting?" she asked with much interest.

"Yes. For a couple of days."

"Clarence was staying at Smallville, he just came to Metropolis," Clark explained. "I told him where I worked, so he came to visit me. He was just leaving."

"Oh! You can come upstairs, Clarence." Lois smiled. "Or if Clark is too busy, like he always is, I could show you around. I know some great places. Oh wait, I just remembered, there's a new nightclub downtown, would you like to go tonight?"

Clark's phone rang. He picked it up to see Kara's name. _Kara was upstairs, so why was she calling?_ Or else she wasn't there. Clark excused himself and went to attend the call, but he could clearly hear what Lois was saying to Clark 2.

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Lois asked again, giving him a shy smile.

Clark 2 shook his head. "No offence, but you really are not my type. See ya!" Waving goodbye to Clark, Clark 2 walked away.

Clark quickly finished his call and turned to see Lois's expression. She was trying her hardest to hide her disappointment.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked as they made their way back into the office. Lois nodded without a word. She really wasn't used to any rejections.

* * *

Once reaching his office, Clark made his way towards Kara's desk. He pulled his own chair and sat down, waiting for her to speak.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, looking at all the files scattered on her table.

"I think I know what happened," Kara replied in a low voice.

"What?"

"So, Vibe is capable of opening and closing portals, right? And right now we are depending only on Cisco and we have no idea when his powers will finally grow and he opens a portal."

Clark nodded. "It's not really easy for him."

"Yes. But there's one guy who has been doing almost impossible stuff for the past few years!" Kara grinned.

"Okay. Are we talking about Bruce by any chance?"

Kara's grin faded. "No! I was talking about Barry!"

"He can run, sure. But what else has he done?" Clark asked in confusion.

"He ran so fast that he broke the sound barrier once. I know, I know, you have done it before, too. But what if Barry runs fast enough to force open a portal to another dimension?"

Clark sat still and processed all she had said. Barry had run back in time before. But he was still on their earth.

"Kara, even if he can run fast, will he be fast enough?"

"I don't know. We have to talk to him and see if he can run his fastest this time. This gives us a great chance, Clark. And that's all we need right now." Kara patted his shoulder and shooed him away so she could work. Smiling, Clark told her to meet him for lunch and went back to his own desk to work.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Princesses and Damsels

**A/N:** Thank you, jdcocoagirl, Ricky Pine, Aryan229 and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

Some SuperWonder fluff ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Princesses and Damsels**

Kara's idea seemed to occupy Clark's thoughts, and he was unable to work on the article. He had even missed Jimmy, who had been sitting on his desk, trying to get his attention.

Kara was about to leave for lunch when she noticed Clark and Jimmy. She walked behind her cousin and gave him a nice pat on the back. Being one of the strongest people on earth, she was capable of inflicting pain on Superman with her light pats. Clack flinched and looked up at her and Jimmy.

"C.K., were you daydreaming? Been trying to get your attention. Perry told me to tell you that you need to go to the Themysciran embassy and interview Madam Ambassador. You need to leave now." Jimmy gave him a quick smile before walking away.

Clark turned to face his cousin who simply shrugged. "You go and get that interview out of your way. I'm heading to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk to Barry, see if he could use that cool treadmill of his to run fast enough."

"Kara, ask Wells about the Tachyon prototype," Clark said as he picked up his laptop and bag.

"What's that?" she asked as she followed him out.

"Barry will know. He will explain. Bruce was talking about it earlier. He wanted it to be destroyed. Or at least taken away from them."

"Is it dangerous?" Kara asked in concern.

"It's powerful. That's all I know. See you later!" Clark left the building and hurried to New York. He had to tell Diana about this before their interview.

* * *

When he reached the Themysciran Embassy, he was asked by Diana's assistant Emma to wait.

"The Princess will be with your shortly, Mr. Kent," Emma said when she led him to the lounge.

Clark thanked her and sat back. Once she left the room, he used his x-ray vision to see who was with Diana in her office. There was no one, but she was on the phone. Once Diana was done, she buzzed Emma and asked her to send in her next appointment.

"Princess, Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet is here to interview about your latest charity event," Emma announced as Clark walked in.

"Thank you, Emma," Diana replied politely without looking up from her papers. "Mr. Kent, thank you for joining me. Would you like to drink something? I'm sorry I pulled you away during your lunch break. Please have a seat."

Clark recognized that tone. That was her all-business tone, and she didn't like it when people tried to distract her in any way. In an equal professional tone, he replied, "Thank you, Your Highness. It is kind of you to agree to give us an interview. May I start with the questions?"

Diana finally looked up from the papers in front of her. Clark was seated on the couch, fiddling with the pen in his hand. If she hadn't known Superman closely, she would have mistaken him for some awkward, young reporter trying to get his first, big scoop. She smirked at him.

"Let me ask you a question first, Mr. Kent."

Clark looked up at her and gulped. She stood up and walked in front of her desk; leaning over it, she smirked.

"Ye… yes, Princess. Ple… please do," he stammered, unable to look into her eyes.

"How do you concentrate so well? Don't you get distracted?"

Clark finally looked up and asked, "Distracted by what?"

Diana smiled as she moved towards him. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "Me?"

Clark gulped once again and shook his head. "No, sorry. Can we get on with the interview please? I've to go back and have my lunch."

"You can have your lunch here," she proposed.

"Wha… what?"

"How would you like me, Mr. Kent?" She winked as she quickly began to undo his tie.

Clark froze in his seat. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I've a girlfriend."

"Is she beautiful?" Diana asked with a small frown.

"Yes," he whispered.

She moved closer, her lips touching hers. "More than me?"

Clark was about to reply but furious lips crashed over his in a heated kiss. Diana grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Their chests touching, she ran her hand over the back of his neck and tugged on his hair again. Clark moaned in her mouth.

"Di, no…" he begged. "The door. Someone will come in."

Diana pulled back and smirked at him. With his messy hair and her dark lipstick smudged over his lips, she knew they could get caught if Emma walked in. She got up from his lap and quickly locked the door. Clark smiled and breathed heavily. Oh, he sure was in for a grand time.

When the interview was over, and Clark was busy buttoning his shirt, he quickly told Diana what Kara had suggested earlier.

Diana was putting on her skirt as she asked, "Do you think Barry is that fast?"

"With a proper device to help, he would be," Clark assured her.

Diana nodded and pulled him closer for one last kiss. He did manage to ask her some questions and finish the interview, but he couldn't go back to Daily Planet looking like this. So he asked Diana if he could sit in her office and finish writing it all and sending it to Perry to read. Diana offered him another office with a desk and computer, but he refused. Sitting on her couch, he quickly finished writing and emailed the interview to Perry.

Once he was done, he headed home.

* * *

Clark 2 was cooking something but the minute Clark entered, he gave him a weird, knowing look.

"Been to the Themysciran Embassy, huh?" Clark 2 grinned.

"How do you know?"

"One, you smell like her. Two, you were grinning like a Cheshire cat just now, meaning you got laid."

Clark rolled his eyes as he kept his bag away and removed his coat. "Let's talk about you. You said no to Lois Lane."

"Well, she really is not my type," Clark 2 confessed.

"Really, Clarence, isn't she even your friend there?"

"Clark, she tried to ruin my career on my very first day at the Planet! You know how?"

Clark shrugged. "Enlighten me, buddy."

"By trying to drown me. Intentionally or not, we were on a small yacht, covering something and then there was an earthquake. She pushed me off the yacht, got herself a lifejacket and jumped. Only killing me wasn't all that easy. She's been a pain ever since. On my earth, at least. How do you even stand that woman?"

"She's not that bad. But yeah, she can be overbearing. Just this morning she was talking about putting up a 'S' symbol like the Bat Light to call Superman whenever she wanted."

Clark 2 rolled his eyes hearing that. "Ask her to jump off a building."

Clark started laughing loudly. "That's what I did. She was shocked."

"She is obsessed with Superman, you know. She did fall off buildings deliberately. And I was supposed to rescue her every time she did? It's stupid. She could have died!"

"Well, Clarence. When you are around, I don't think anyone is dying anytime soon. So what are you making?"

"Do you like ramen?"

Clark nodded happily. "If it's food, I'm okay with anything, dude!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Open your heart, Diana

**A/N:** Thank you, Aryan229, SAX713, chapiadita, Ricky Pine, Supabec, jdcocoagirl, StevenBodner and AnianKa for reading and leaving a review!

 **Aryan229** \- Lots of fun, yeah!

 **SAX713** \- I love when she's being rejected. She deserves it! =]

 **chapiadita** \- So true! They like damsels sadly.

 **Ricky Pine** \- It's gonna get worse for Lame. Clarence detests her! XD

 **Supabec** \- Thank you for reading! :)

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Clark and Clarence are getting along. Haha!

 **StevenBodner** \- Coz she's Wonder Woman! =]

 **AnianKa** \- Hi, I had to use Google translate to translate your review. Okay here's what I managed to gather from what Google provided :) _The answer to your question:_ Diana from Earth 2 didn't really come to Earth 1, only Clark did, but he thought she was here. Again, she never crossed the portal. Clark didn't get kidnapped or lose his memory, he was mistaken that Earth 1's Diana is his Diana, this chapter explains more. I'm glad you are liking the whole Kara and Barry thing! I'm a big SuperFlash shipper, but since I also ship her with Mon-El (thanks to the TV show), anything can happen! And I totally agree, Barry is awesome! Thanks for reading!

Clark and Clarence are becoming friends now, and Diana is confessing something BIG! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Open your heart, Diana**

Kara had talked to Barry about what she discussed with Clark earlier. He seemed to agree with her. The idea of using the tachyon prototype was great. But he had to run fast enough so the tachyon would work.

Clark and Clark 2 were busy talking when Clark's phone rang. It was Jimmy calling to invite him, Diana and Clarence to a party at his place. Clark was going to say no, but Clark 2 shook his head. He wanted to go.

"We'll be there, Jimmy," Clark finally said. Clark 2 grinned and went back to cooking. "Clarence, you will be seen."

"I know. I don't think that's wrong. I can wear glasses."

"If Bruce found out…"

"Clark, Bruce will never find out if we don't tell him."

Clark nodded quietly. He could keep a secret, sure. But what would they tell Diana?

When Diana returned that night, she was pleased to see that they got along and were waiting to have dinner with her. They informed her about Jimmy's invite, but Diana wasn't sure if she could go.

"You both have fun," she said. "I'll probably be buried under files."

* * *

The next morning, Clark 2 woke up to see Clark sitting in the kitchen, frowning at the morning's newspaper. He went to see what was wrong.

There on the front page was an article by Lois Lane that read 'The new Superman – Fake?'

"What the hell is that?" Clark 2 exclaimed. There was a grainy picture of him flying away, but it sure didn't look like this earth's Superman.

"This is getting worse," Clark said as he pushed the paper away. "Bruce is going to freak out when he reads this."

"But there's nothing he can do about it. I mean, he might be rich, but he doesn't have a say in this."

Clark's eyes shot up to Clark 2. "You know what, Clarence? You were right about the rich part, don't know about your earth, but Bruce Wayne owns Daily Planet on this earth. He does have a right!"

"Wow! Okay. That's… weird, but useful for us. Can you talk to him?"

Clark nodded. He decided to go to work early and see if he could have a word with Bruce before that. He greeted Diana with a kiss, but left without having his breakfast.

When Diana asked Clark 2 what happened, he pointed towards the newspaper.

"So, are you ready to go to Themyscira?" Diana asked as she sat down for breakfast.

"You sure your sisters won't kill me?" Clark 2 asked in concern.

"Of course not. They don't really like men, but they know Superman won't bring them any harm. And they do treat my guests with respect."

"Diana, I… I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to apologize before. I truly mean it this time. Things on my earth are so different that I didn't expect them to be like this here. Your mother being alive, that makes me really happy. I wish my Diana could have seen her mother like this."

"So you finally accept the fact that I'm not your Diana?" Diana asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You belong here, in this world. And you are different in a lot of ways. One, you are an Ambassador here."

"And I'm not on your earth?"

"Well, no. You are a spy there," he said. "Your life is dangerous, but you like it that way. I know you do it with ease because you truly are a _wonder_ woman, but the way you are with Clark here, my Diana isn't like that with me."

"Why not? She loves you, doesn't she?"

Clark 2 sighed. "I guess she does. I mean, we are together. She went out with Bruce, and I guess that caused some problems for us. As friends and teammates. Then she left Bruce for me."

"But she never told you that she loves you?"

"No. Not really."

"You know, Clark, I was the same. I knew I had feelings for my Kal but it wasn't easy for me to accept it. He was patient with me. But he is old fashioned. He wanted me to meet his parents, and I did. Like a friend, but that was not what he meant. When he asked me if I told my mother about him, I didn't know what to say. Because I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

Diana shrugged. "I was too scared. I was scared to see her reaction. I was with a man. I was having an intimate relationship. All that would only make her hate me. I was not ready for that."

"Did you tell her then?"

"I did. I couldn't hide it any longer."

Clark 2 nodded in understanding. "How did she take it?"

"Well, she threatened to disown me if I didn't break ties with him. She also said she would strip me off the title of Wonder Woman and an Amazon, if I continued seeing Kal."

"That's horrible!"

"It was worse for me. I knew I felt strongly for him, but I listened to my mother. Clark wouldn't listen if I told him the truth, he would demand to speak with my mother, so I lied to him."

"About what, Diana?"

"That I used him. Used him to get over Bruce."

Clark 2 let out a loud sigh. _Diana doing that seemed impossible._

"What happened then?" he asked.

"He was shattered. Begging me to give him a chance. He thought there was something wrong with him that I didn't like, and he wanted to change. I didn't know what to do. It killed me to see him so distraught. For weeks he kept begging me to talk to him, to just sort it out, but I couldn't. And one day, he just stopped talking to me."

"No offence, but I would do the same."

Diana nodded. "I know. And I deserved it. I hurt him. I hurt him so much that I deserved the way he behaved. But it was no longer personal. It started affecting our work as Leaguers. He made sure we didn't get Monitor Duty together. J'onn is a great friend so he listened to Clark. Even missions, Clark would always make sure he went with someone else. But if there was a mission that needed the two of us, he asked someone else to join us. Bruce was obviously the first one to notice. Instead of reaching out to Clark, he asked me first."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth," Diana answered with a small smile. "I used my lasso on myself."

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **If you are interested in reading my other SuperWonder fanfics then you can check out:**

 **Superman & Wonder Woman: Turning Back Time**

Getting hit by a death curse could have been the least of Clark Kent's worries. Meet Clark, who was now living his life trying to find a way to get back to normal — to go back to being twenty-seven, not seventeen. What will happen to his relationship with Princess Diana when he cannot remember a relationship in the first place? Can Diana ever find a cure to help Superman?

* * *

 **Clark & Diana: Ever After**

When they step away from being Superman and Wonder Woman, how normal are their lives? [Collection of SMWW one-shots]

* * *

 **Clark & Diana: Forever Yours**

A look into the lives of Superman and Wonder Woman, when they step away just to be Clark and Diana for a moment. [Collection of SMWW one-shots]


	18. Chapter 18 - You tell her, Diana

**A/N:** Thank you, jdcocoagirl, ArtimuosJackson, Aryan229, Ricky Pine, Guest and StevenBodner for reading and leaving a review!

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Diana has a weakness. It's him. =]

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- She is!

 **Aryan229** \- Thank you! I'm glad!

 **Ricky Pine** \- She sure can! :D Lame is gonna get worse. Sadly, Clarence will be her victim.

 **Guest** \- Yes. Poor guy feels bad that his Diana never told him how she feels.

 **StevenBodner** \- I totally agree!

Here's the second part of Diana's shocking confession. Things will go back to normal after that, then bad and Clarence will finally leave. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - You tell her, Diana**

"Tell me more," Clark 2 said. Diana was opening up to him, confiding in him. He wanted to know more.

"Bruce wanted to talk to Kal, tell him that it was all a misunderstanding, but mother decided to visit the Watchtower. She wanted to observe how I behaved with Kal. She was pleased when she found out Kal no longer talked to me."

"How did you manage to make him talk to you?"

"There was a meteor shower, and Kal and Kara went to stop it. There was particular a large one that took him down and he crashed into the sea. Shockingly, there was some Kryptonite in the sea. So even Kara couldn't reach him. I went to save Kal, and J'onn and Hal got the Kryptonite out. It is locked up at the Watchtower now, thanks to Bruce. But it did some bad damage."

"Green Kryptonite is really bad for us." Clark 2 nodded.

"Oh, but this wasn't green." Diana's words made Clark 2 raise a brow in confusion. "It was red kryptonite. It had a different effect on Kal. He was burning, reaching uncontrollable temperature. We had to put him in the Antarctic Ocean to cool him down. It did cool him down, but he came down with a fever."

"A fever? I didn't know my kind got ill."

"That's what we thought. He was so weak, he could barely move. I decided to take care of him. First night, he told me to let him die alone. But I wasn't ready to leave. Second night, he asked me to kill him with my own hands and finish what I started. That's when I realized just how badly I hurt him. Third night, he had gained some strength to call Kara. Kara had been on a mission, so she had just returned when he called. She wasn't happy with me and she asked me to leave. I didn't leave. I guess I was just stubborn. Kal started feeling better, the red kryptonite wearing off."

"Did he at least thank you for what you did?" Clark 2 questioned. He would have if he were in Clark's place.

"He did. He was glad to have some help. But I guess once you get hurt, it takes a lot of time to heal. We were back on talking terms. But there was no chance of him forgetting what happened. I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to win him back, because I knew that I was in love with him."

"Did it happen? What did you do?"

Diana frowned remembering what exactly happened. "He started seeing someone else. Or so I thought. He was hanging out with Zatanna a lot, and I suspected there was something going on. Maybe it was just him and Zatanna trying to make me jealous. But Bruce ended up taking Zatanna to bed and that ended right there."

"Man, Bruce is just like Bruce on my earth!" Clark 2 made a disgusted face.

"It did take time for Kal to forgive me, and I guess he did when I told him I loved him in a live press conference that the whole world saw." Diana smiled fondly at that memory.

"What about your mother? How did she take the news?"

"Mother was upset. I told her that if she wants to disown me, she should just do it because I wasn't ready to leave Kal. He talked to her, made her understand that he wasn't like other men. Certainly not like Hercules, so she started trusting him. So what I'm trying to say is, your Diana might be like me. She's scared to tell you how she feels. Just give her time."

"I guess I'll do that. Thanks for telling me all this, Diana. It really means a lot." To his surprise, Diana reached out to give him a hug, which he returned wholeheartedly.

Meanwhile, Clark was just heading to Daily Planet. He had informed Bruce about what Lois had done, and Batman was more than ready to take care of this situation.

When Clark entered the office, he was asked to come into the conference room. He walked in to see Jimmy sitting there quietly with Perry on his opposite side. And on the head of the table was Bruce Wayne.

"Come in, Kent. Have a seat," Bruce called gesturing towards a chair next to Jimmy.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Clark replied politely and took a seat.

The door opened just then and Lois marched in. She didn't bother with the greeting and quickly got to the point. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please, sit down." Bruce pointed towards the chair next to Perry, but Lois sat right opposite him and folded her arms across her chest.

"So as you must already have figured out why I called this meeting, I'll get straight to the point. There is no fake Superman roaming around the world right now."

"What proof do you have?" Lois questioned rather irritably.

"Let me ask you the same question, Miss Lane, what proof do _you_ have?" Bruce's tone made Clark shift uncomfortably.

"There's a picture! See, it's printed on the paper."

"Did Mr. Olsen take it?" Bruce asked Lois, but he looked at Jimmy.

"No, Mr. Wayne. I didn't take the picture. Lois got it from one of the photographers from Central City."

"Thank you, Mr. Olsen," Bruce said. Turning to face Clark, he asked, "What do you think of this picture, Mr. Kent?"

"Sir, I've seen bizarre things happening around the city way too many times, but this whole fake Superman thing just doesn't make any sense. You know what, Mr. Wayne? I think you should call Superman right now and talk to him. Let him tell you the truth."

"Smallville, if I remember correctly, you told me he wasn't my slave. Is he yours?" Lois gritted at him.

"No. I don't plan on putting up a special light to call him. Mr. Wayne knows someone from the Justice League, who also happens to closely work with Superman," Clark replied confidently. "Mr. Wayne, Madam Ambassador will be willing to help."

Bruce nodded as he quickly texted Diana's office. Clark sat back and sighed. _What had he just done?_

In less than ten minutes, Diana Prince walked in with Superman. She walked straight to the head of the table and greeted Bruce.

"You said it was urgent. Superman was more than willing to stop by," she said taking a seat next to Bruce.

J'onn, who had shifted to look like Superman, gave Clark a quick smile.

"Superman," Bruce started. "I'll be quick. I'm sure you have to be somewhere, saving people. So as you must have seen this article, which was written by none other than our very own Miss Lane, you are being called a fake. Care to explain what happened?"

Superman nodded. "I was on a precarious mission. I was attacked there and because I didn't go on the mission with anyone else, I was unable to head back home straight. When I did, my energy was drained and I was in need of sunlight and rest."

"And why were you out saving those people if you were not well?" Lois asked quickly.

"Because he's Superman, and he knows he has certain responsibilities," Diana answered. "We don't go around wearing what we wear and doing what we do just for fun, Miss Lane. For you it might be a big scoop, for us it's the lives off all those people on that bridge. If you can't give us credit, at least try not to degrade us. And frankly speaking, you have no right to humiliate Superman. Just because you _think_ you are a great journalist, it doesn't make you one." Diana stood up and shook hands with Bruce and Perry. "I'll be taking my leave, Gentlemen. I'm sure you have enough proof now that the article is a sham and your paper will fix it. Or else, Bruce, on behalf of Superman, I will sue your paper."

Giving Bruce a quick smile, Diana moved towards the door. J'onn had walked out as well. But Diana didn't leave immediately. She stopped, turned around and said, "Oh, Miss Lane, if you are looking for any tips on becoming a good reporter, I suggest you sit down and take notes from Mr. Kent. Goodbye."

Lois was seething with rage. She stood up and marched out of the room. Jimmy thanked Bruce and walked out as well. Once Perry walked out, Clark turned and said to Bruce, "You see that? That's my girl!"

And all Bruce could do was smile at him. Clark was right. Diana had done something that needed to be done a long time ago. They couldn't let Lois Lane get off with humiliating whoever she wanted. Diana truly was a wonder woman.

Clark was all smiles when he walked out. When Kara saw him, he grinned happily before going to tell her what happened.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Damsel NOT in distress

**A/N:** Thank you SAX713, jdcocoagirl, ArtimuosJackson, Aryan229, Ricky Pine, StevenBodner, Supabec, Anianka, Guest and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

I'm SUPER SORRY for not updating this earlier. We are nearing the end, and I should probably sit down and finish the book soon. So thank you once again for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It had been a week since the newspaper incident. Everything had gone back to normal, except for Lois, who now chose to ignore Clark and Jimmy. Clark didn't mind a bit. At least now he could work in peace.

It was the weekend, and Clark and Clarence had been watching a movie at his place. Diana had an important meeting that she couldn't miss. The boys were going to Jimmy's place later that evening for the party, and Diana promised them that if she got off from the meeting early, she would join them.

Diana was in her room getting ready. Clark was about to get something to drink when he heard her call, "Kal."

"Coming, darling!" Keeping the can of diet coke back in the fridge, Clark made his way into the room. Not before saying, "Hey Clarence, pause the movie."

Diana was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a denim colored pencil style dress. Clark's brow shot up when he saw there was no zipper in the back but buttons in the front. Diana smiled seductively, gesturing to help her with the buttons.

Clark shook his head and whispered. "No, Di. You and I know very well what will happen next. Clarence is just outside."

"Maybe we can head over to the fortress tonight?" Diana asked as she started buttoning her dress. She grabbed a black belt from the closet and a black cardigan. She left her hair open, letting her luscious locks fall over her shoulders. Slipping the belt and the cardigan into her bag, she turned to face Clark, who was very quiet.

"We'll see," he finally said and moved closer to peck her cheek. Diana watched in surprise as he walked out of the room. She followed him out to see him scowling at Clark 2.

"I didn't see anything!" Clark 2 said with his hands up.

"But you _heard_ everything!" Clark shot back as he plopped on the couch next to Clark 2 and started the movie again.

Diana smiled at the two, said goodbye and left quickly.

"Will she be at Jimmy's party?" Clark 2 asked once Diana left.

Clark shrugged. "I hope so. Jimmy's parties are usually boring. He invites too many people from work. And most of the time doesn't even know the guest personally."

"Like me, you mean?" Clark 2 grinned. "He doesn't know me, but he still invited me."

"He invited Mrs. Strudwick last time, she came along with her husband and grandchildren. Jimmy had to hide the booze."

Clark 2 chuckled. "I hope it's fun. And I might have to borrow a tie or something."

"Nothing formal, Clarence. But if you wanna borrow something, go right ahead."

The boys finished the movie and stepped out to grab some lunch before getting ready and leaving for the party. Clark chose to wear his usual Clark Kent attire – Jeans, a dark t-shirt with a jacket on top. He grabbed his glasses and turned around to see Clarence walking out of the guest bedroom, dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt and the tie that he had borrowed from Clark.

Clark 2 twirled around for him. "How do I look?"

Clark chuckled. "Weird. We should get going."

"Are you going to fly?" Clark 2 asked, following Clark out of the door and going down the stairs.

"Of course not, Clarence! We will walk."

The other Superman rolled his eyes and followed Clark quietly. Jimmy's place wasn't really far from Clark and Diana's, so the boys reached early and were able to help Jimmy set up things.

"Guys, thank you!" Jimmy called out once Clark and Clark 2 had put all the furniture to the sides and helped Jimmy set the table.

"No worries, Jimmy. Happy to help!" Clark smiled and turned away to check his phone when he heard a ping. It was a text from Diana; she was going to join them at the party later.

"Yeah. You got a nice place here, Jimmy!" Clark 2 said, looking around the moderately decorated apartment.

"Thanks, Clarence. And thanks for coming to the party! I'm so happy you are here," the redhead said, running around, arranging things.

* * *

Soon, guests began to come in and everyone was mingling. Clark introduced Clark 2 as his cousin and a lot of ladies took interest in him. Clark 2 brushed them all off by saying he was with a beautiful girl that he loved with all his heart. Clark smiled and leaned against the wall, talking to Kara, who was busy telling him how fast Barry was running now.

"Any day now, Clark!" Kara said happily. "He will be running fast enough to open a barrier. Clarence can finally go home."

Clark turned to face her with a small smile. He had gotten used to Clarence so much that he knew it would eventually hurt when he left.

Clark 2 was busy talking to Cat Grant and other ladies from Daily Planet that he didn't notice Lois Lane behind him. Heartbeats were off on this earth, but he still managed to recognize Diana in any world.

When he felt someone touch his back, he jumped. Clark 2 frowned when he noticed it was Lois.

"Is there something you need, Miss Lane?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Oh yes," she replied, all the while a finger traced a path over his arm. Clark 2 moved away again and frowned at her. "Diana is here. She's calling you," Lois said.

Clark 2's shoulders eased. _Diana was here? Then why wasn't she with Clark? Maybe she wanted to have a word with him alone._

Sighing, he replied, "Lead the way."

"Follow me," Lois said as she walked away to a room.

Clark and Kara were so busy talking to Barry on the phone in the balcony that they missed Clark 2 leaving with Lois. Barry had just called to tell them that he had managed to open a very small barrier just now. If things went well, he could run even faster and make it bigger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark 2 raised a single brow as he walked into Jimmy's guest bedroom and found out he was alone. Well, almost. Lois had followed him in. But Diana wasn't there. Clark 2 stood quietly facing away from Lois as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Diana's heartbeat. It wasn't in this room, for sure. But very close.

When he heard a click, he turned around to see that Lois had just locked the door. There she stood leaning against the door, smiling seductively.

"What are you doing?" Clark 2 demanded.

Lois began to walk towards him and grabbed him by his tie. She violently tugged at it and tired to rip his shirt off.

"No!" Clark 2 screamed but couldn't push her away. He would break her bones if he did.

She pushed him on the bed and said, "Let's face it, we both know we have wanted this since the minute we set eyes on each other. Give in to your pleasure, Clarence."

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Princess in Shining Armor

**A/N:** Thank you ArtimuosJackson, Ricky Pine, jdcocoagirl, StevenBodner, AnianKa, Guest and Aryan229 for reading and leaving a review!

Friendly warning: You will hate Miss Lame more than you do now after reading this chapter, but I had to do what I did. :) At least you will love Diana more!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Princess in** **Shining Armor**

Clark 2 panicked as he felt her rip his shirt and start touching his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, controlling his urge to grab her and just throw her off of him. He would probably wound her badly if he made a move like that. But something soft that he had just touched gave him an idea. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it at Lois's face, knocking her backward and just then the door opened or rather broke as someone had given it a forceful kick.

He looked up to see it was Diana who had kicked the door down. Sighing in relief, he covered his eyes with his hand and lay on the bed, as Diana walked in, grabbed Lois and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell were you doing to him?" Diana demanded, her eyes glowing bright with fury. If she had her sword with her right now, she knew whose head would be on the floor next to her.

"Save it! He's interested in me!" Lois sneered.

Clark and Kara had just run in with Jimmy and when Kara's eyes fell on Clark 2's torn clothes, she ran to him and quickly grabbed the jacket Clark had thrown at her. "Here, let me help you!" Kara said, making Clark 2 sit up. She could see him try his hardest to control his tears from breaking loose. So all she did was pull him into a hug. Clark 2 buried his head against Kara's shoulder.

Clark was shaken. _Could Lois really stoop so low?_ Forcing herself on Clarence? And he knew very well why Clarence hadn't pushed her away. He would have broken her bones or even killed her. But it sure looked like Diana was in a mood to finish her off. As he saw Diana's hand reach to grab Lois by her neck, Clark ran to her and pulled her back.

"No, Di!" He cried as she struggled in his arms. "Kara, let's get out of here. Come on, Clarence!"

"Let me go!" Diana shouted at him, struggling in his arms. But Clark had already pulled her out of the room. Kara helped Clark 2 out too. When Clark saw Jimmy standing still, looking dumbstruck, he said, "Sorry, man. I'm taking them home."

Jimmy simply nodded and turned to glare at Lois, who rolled her eyes at him and went back to join the party.

But Jimmy was not happy with that. "Lois, I think you should leave," he said sternly.

"Are you for real, Jimmy? Can't you see he was the one using me?" Lois shot back.

"I don't have a time for your bullshit, Lane. Get out of my house!"

Lois glared at him as she threw her drink over his face and she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kara had her arm tucked under Clark 2's shoulder as she flew him back to Clark and Diana's apartment. The second they stepped in, he took off Clark's jacket, ripped his already torn shirt off and stormed into his room.

Clark and Kara exchanged concerned glances. They took a seat when they heard the shower running. Diana began pacing the room, huffing loudly.

"I think we should all go to Smallville for the night. He needs a distraction," Clark suggested. "And you need to calm down, Diana."

"Calm down? Did you see what that madwoman did to him? I will crush her, Kal! If she ever thinks of ever getting anywhere near Clark and you, I will finish her!"

Clark sighed loudly. "Di, stop this. I know you are angry with her, but we don't just kill anyone. She made a mistake, I'm sure she will pay the price someday. Rao knows."

"Hera! You really think God will teach her a lesson? All I need is my lasso and she will be confessing _everything_!"

They hadn't seen Clark 2 stepping back into the room. They only noticed him when he spoke, "Diana, please calm down. In my world she grabbed the last lifejacket and left me in the cold waters to die. Lane doing that was not surprising at all. I'm a bit shaken. Yes, I am. If I had reacted and tried to… tried to protect myself, I might have harmed her and outed us all."

"Right now I don't care if we were all outed, because that gives me a good reason to slay her."

"Diana!" Clark called out loudly. He walked to her, bent down and carried her off to their room. He kicked the door shut behind them.

Kara sighed. She could still hear every single word Clark was saying; there was no need to close the door. She got up and quickly made Clark 2 and herself some coffee. He gave her a small, grateful smile taking the cup from her.

When Clark and Diana stepped out ten minutes later, Diana apologized to them. Clark 2 couldn't help himself. He got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me."

Diana hugged him back. "There's always going to be a Diana for all the Clarks and Kals in every world." She looked at her Kal and smiled.

Clark gave her a bright smile before saying, "We should probably head to Smallville now. Kara, you coming?"

Kara shook her head. "Sorry, Clark. Gotta go home. My boy would will probably be hungry after his long run. I need to get him pizzas and potstickers for myself!" Smiling, she gave Clark 2 a quick hug, waved at the others and flew out of the balcony.

* * *

The flight to Smallville was fast and quiet. Clark had called his parents before they left, so Martha and Jonathan had been expecting them. The minute they walked in, Martha went to give Clark 2 a hug.

"Are you alright, dear boy?"

Clark 2 gave her a weak smile. "I am now."

Dinner was a quiet affair with Martha and Clark trying to make small talk. Jonathan looked worried as he saw Clark 2 barely eating his food. Diana seemed to be in some sort of daze, she kept playing with her food, not really eating it.

After dinner, Clark headed to his room upstairs. When he saw Diana walk in after him, he noticed she looked lost.

"What's up, Di?" Clark asked, walking to her and caressing her arms.

She looked away and said, "I need to talk to him. Alone."

Clark let out a sigh. He might be friends with Clark 2, but Diana wanting to talk to him alone at night just made him feel weird. Was he really jealous Clarence? But he also knew that Clark 2 needed to talk to someone, and Diana was always the best listener.

Leaning closer, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Go. Go to him."

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
